On the Moon
by Alunesta
Summary: Kagome has gotten rid of the jewel, to bring back Kikyo for Inuyasha. Finally getting over him she sets out on a new adventure, with Sesshomaru! i do not own inuyasha i just own the idea for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Cloudy Moon**

Chapter 1

I climbed out of the well, and then felt a stinging pain in my left palm. In my hand was a splinter! Glaring at it as if that would make it go away I cursed it. I tried to get it out, but ended up pushing it further. Finally after many failed attempts (and some cursing) it came out, painfully. For something so tiny to be so hard to get was frustrating. I threw it and promptly turned away. Splinters were nuisances. Remembering why I was here, I smacked myself. I should be focusing; this world was more dangerous now than ever. Demons were not afraid since Naraku was killed. They were getting worse every day.

Then I started toward Edo. Walking this path so many times, I could walk it with my eyes shut. Then I glanced at the tree-of-ages. An image popped unwillingly into my mind. A half demon with silver hair and dog ears pinned to the tree. _He looked peaceful_. Suddenly tears pricked my eyes. Wiping them away hurriedly I. _Inuyasha and Kikyo belonged together. It was my fault anyway, I made the wish. Kikyo deserved to be with him, they've been through so much. Can't change it now though,_ I thought sadly. Deciding that was enough feeling sorry I turned toward Edo and started walking.

In my mind, the events that had caused all my tears replayed. The jewel becoming whole, my wishing Kikyo was really truly alive. I had wished with all my heart, purely thinking of their happiness_. I don't regret it_, I thought suddenly, _seeing him happy was enough_. It still hurt though, having all those memories and nothing to show for it.

A movement suddenly caught my eye and I stopped. No it couldn't be. I thought I saw Naraku, but he was dead. I remember shooting him with an arrow of purification. Continuing to move on, I was more wary. Quite suddenly I felt the presence of the jewel. _That is not possible_ I thought; _I got rid of the Jewel to save Kikyo_. It was still there. Turning around I saw nothing. Then I became uneasy, like something bad was about to happen. Taking one more look around, I saw nothing. Suddenly there was a rustling and a scream.

Running toward it I found a young girl running toward me. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes, Rin. She looked terrified and lost. I notched an arrow and searched for my target, a giant boar demon. I felt the rush of power and focused on purifying the demon. The arrow flew and I felt the power radiating off of it. I had gotten better at focusing and using my power more.

My aim was straight and true; it hit the demon right between its eyes. It fell down with a thud. Turning around I found Rin, she had collapsed. Rushing toward her I saw no damage on her. _Must be exhaustion_, I thought. I didn't have anything for her though. Gently, I shook Rin awake.

After half carrying her to the nearest river, I sat down next to Rin. We were both tired, me from using my power and carrying Rin, Rin from running. She was still a little pale but other than that she looked fine. "Why was that demon chasing you?" Rin glanced up at the question.

"Well I was waiting for Lord Sesshomaru when this boar demon came and tried to capture me too eat." She looked down. "I started to run and he pursued. I had been running for about half an hour when I saw you." She looked up again. "I felt relieved that I didn't have to run anymore. I'm so sorry I passed out."

"I am glad that I was there at the right time. Do you feel well?"

"I feel fine. Just worn out, where were you going?"

"I was going to Edo to find Miroku and Sango. Do you want to come with me; maybe Kirara will give you a ride to Kohaku."

"That would be great!" Rin smiled and it was like the world was brighter.

Then I sensed the Jewel again. It came as such a force that I had to hold my eyes or it felt like they would fall out. I didn't want to scream, but the pain was so excruciating. Sensing the jewel was never painful. When I felt I could open my eyes without screaming I slowly lifted my head. I opened my eyes and before me was Naraku. _No, it can't be, he was dead! I was the one who shot him. _These thoughts ran through my head. My reverie was broken when he smiled his malicious smile.

"I shot you! You were buried in your cave that Kikyo was tending to you in." I yelled at him. I jumped up and ran a few feet. He didn't look the same though, like he was missing something.

"That was a minor setback." He then pulled the jewel out and held it like a prize. "This is a totally corrupt jewel, brought back by your sorrow Kagome. Your wish was pure, but it didn't destroy the jewel. All it did was store the jewel, because you still had hatred for Kikyo. The jewel feeds on the darkness in people's hearts; priestesses can purify it by pouring purity into it."

"Liar!" I spat at him, I was shaking with anger and uncertainty. Could he be saying the truth?

"Everyone has darkness, but yours seems to extend beyond that of the normal." He was smirking with indifference.

"I brought it back?" My voice was small. Inuyasha's confidence was not here to help me. I didn't know how much I depended on him. I suddenly remembered Rin. Looking around I found she was behind Naraku, unconscious.

"Yes, the jewel has taken an interest in you. It has chosen you to continue the battle that has been waging before time began." He descended toward me and I started to back up. I notched an arrow but the jewel was forcing me to submit. Suddenly I couldn't stand. Falling to my knees I could only think of one thing.

"Leave Rin out of it." I whispered.

"Too late." He said with a wicked smile. Then everything went black.

Waking up in an unfamiliar place is not pleasant. Looking around I could not identify where I was. On top of that I have a massive headache. I got up and walked to the door. Slowly I opened it and then was ambushed. A little girl with black hair and dog ears was in my arms. She was looking at me with a wide smile and amber eyes.

"Hey mom, can we go visit aunt Sango today? Daddy says we can if you want to." She smiled and hugged me.

"Where is daddy?" I asked. I was so confused. I don't remember having a child or living here. She pointed toward the open door. I walked holding her and saw the door led outside. Sitting against a cherry tree was Inuyasha.

He looked up and smiled. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_This is the life you want. Sadly it is never to be. _Everything started to fade. I watched as Inuyasha came towards me and pulled me close.I could barely make him out anymore. Just as our lips were about to meet he was gone.

I sat up. The words echoed in my head, _sadly it is never to be_. The jewel was near, I could sense it. I got up and stumbled to it. Turning I saw Rin. She was on an altar and Naraku was about to cut her wrist. I bolted and knocked him over. I would save Rin. I frantically shook Rin. She did not respond.

Naraku stood up and brushed the dust off of him. I didn't know what to do. Grabbing the knife I ran towards him. He dodged me expertly and hit the back of my arm. I tried to use my purification power but the jewel wouldn't allow it. I started to turn around but was knocked down.

Suddenly I heard wood crack. I look up and there is Sesshomaru. He is standing between Rin and Naraku. I quickly stand up, my confidence renewed.

"I knew I smelled Naraku." Sesshomaru said calmly.

It went by quickly after that. Naraku was faster than me but Sesshomaru was by far faster than him. He seemed to barely touch the ground. He was graceful and deadly. I watched in awe as he cut Naraku multiple times. Naraku started to stagger. He seemed to be weaker. Then I figured it out, he didn't have any demons. He was human except for the jewel.

"Naraku, you're human. Your powers died with you. The jewel is giving you power." I yelled quickly. "You're as good as dead; the jewel brings nothing but unhappiness." I started to walk towards the jewel. It was trying to force me back. I could feel the force it was exerting on me. It was harder to move.

Then Sesshomaru picked me up. I gasped in surprise. He brought me to the jewel and set me down. I tried to detect something in his eyes, a reason for his kindness. I couldn't see anything. His eyes were like a barrier that only let out boredom. Looking into them now I couldn't help but stare. They were lighter, more yellow whereas Inuyasha's were more amber.

I broke out of my reverie and grabbed the jewel. It was small and smooth in my palm. A pain shot down my arm. I almost dropped the jewel. I can't let go, it will just wreak havoc. I dropped to my knees, the corruption is enormous.

_It will be purified when the darkness is gone from your heart, when you accept your wish._

I don't know who had just spoken. It sounded like it came from the jewel.

_I am Midoriko; the jewel will either replace me with you or you can accept your wish._

Accept my wish, which means accepting Inuyasha choosing Kikyo. Images of him flashed through my mind. A thousand unsaid words, feelings repressed because of this jewel. Could I accept it?

Hand enclosed mine, they were small and soft. I looked up startled, it was Rin. She had a sad smile. She had woken up and I didn't even realize it. How much had I missed, thinking of Inuyasha?

"Kagome, it's okay, you can let go." Rin said. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks. Then a weight was lifted off my chest. A bright light filled the room. It was warm and soft. It was soothing and incandescent. The tears stopped. It took someone else to help me let go.

I stood up, feeling lighter. Then I hugged Rin. "Thank you." I told her. She smiled at me and for the first time in a long time, I smiled back.

I was walking beside Rin. Then a thought came to mind.

"Sesshomaru, why were you there to save us?" He didn't react even slightly; it was like he didn't hear me even though I was standing only like 5 feet away from him. Then he spoke, it was so sudden I jumped a little.

"I smelled Naraku, I came to investigate and it happened that you were there." He didn't stutter or slow down at all; it was like he was talking to himself.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I am glad that you were there." He didn't acknowledge me in any way. I thought for a little bit and then it hit me, he helped me. "Why did you help me?"

He didn't show anything except a very slight tilt to his head, you wouldn't have noticed it unless you were looking for it.

"You were the only one who could touch the jewel without being corrupted, and Naraku couldn't have been killed unless the jewel was either purified or gone. It would have healed him."

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked at Rin. She was smiling a huge smile.

"Kagome, are you going to travel with us now?" her eyes shone brightly. I thought of the opportunity to start new with them. It floated freely in my mind, not quit permanent. There was an allure in it that I liked. Then I remembered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They were probably worried by now. How long has it been since I came out of the well?

"I can't, my friends are probably worried about me."

Three days later Sesshomaru stopped unexpectedly. "A village is nearby. You can get directions and head towards Edo." He stood there, his hands in his sleeves, looking bored.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I am very grateful to you." I gave Rin a hug goodbye. "Thank you to Rin, without you I don't know how I would have let go." I smiled at her and then was on my way.

Some people aggravate me, especially prejudiced ones. The villagers in that last village were terrible. They needed help with every little thing. It was priestess this, priestess that. I almost slapped every one of them. They thought that because I was a priestess I could do anything! Scowling I continued on towards Edo.

Walking down the road I couldn't help but think of Naraku. He had given everything to that jewel. In the end it's what destroyed him. Then I recalled the memory of the warm light. It was soft and soothing, like it was taking away my worries. Then my foot hit a rock.

"Owwww!" I said loudly. My foot throbbed and I could barely step on it. "Dang-it, I can't believe I did that!" After I said that I heard a rustle. It came from the woods to my left. I glanced over and saw Shippo looking at me.

"Kagome!" He ran towards me, and jumped into my arms. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Where were you? We looked everywhere and Inuyasha even went into the world-beyond-the-well."

"I'll tell you and the others as soon as I get there okay?" I said with a smile. He looked at me a little confused. He quickly recovered from it and snuggled closer. I walked toward Edo carrying him. He talked nonstop of everything that happened since he last saw me.

He was just talking about what he was doing in the woods when we came to the outskirts of Edo. The village was slowly expanding. Kaede's hut was no longer on the outskirts. It wasn't in the middle though.

We arrived at Kaede's hut and found it empty. I looked around and found no one. I looked questioning at Shippo.

"They're probably looking for you." He looked tired. There was a shouting in the distance.

"Priestess! Priestess! Priestess!" A man came running up. He was short and a little chubby. His forehead was covered in sweat. "You have to help!" He said in a huff, out of breath.

"What happened?" I asked. He reeked of demon.

"My daughter was taken! A demon came and took her! You have to help her!" He said quickly.

"Let me get a bow and arrow. Shippo, you stay here and wait for them to come back." I turned and went into the hut. It was tidy and small. In the corner was an extra bow and a quiver full of arrows, in case one broke or if she would run out of arrows. I grabbed them and we set off. His name was Kuro.

We reached the edge of the forest where he said the demon ran off into. Sure enough there were tracks, which looked like human footprints. I inspected them more closely and felt a demonic aura. It was fresh, but it didn't feel like a strong demon.

We were walking along and I found a hut. It wasn't huge and it looked cozy. I walked to the front door and knocked. Kuro looked at me as if I was crazy. He started to protest but I shut him up. The door opened slowly.

There was a tall man in the door. He had dark blue hair and piercing green eyes. He had cat ears and a tail. He was wearing fur clothing. Altogether he looked like a wild cat.

"Are you here to hurt me?" He sounded calm, like he expected this to happen. He was tensed up, expecting a fight. His eyes seemed sad. He spotted the guy who brought me here and his eyes grew wide. He started to shut the door.

"Wait, I'm not here to hurt you." He stopped midway and looked at me. "I'm here to ask why." He seemed to relax a little at those words.

"You can come in but he can't." he was staring at the man. I nodded and ignored Kuro's protests. Inside was clean and smelled like the woods. He motioned for me to sit and I did.

"My name is Kagome, and I am a priestess. Who are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm Ikuro and as you can probably tell I am a cat demon." He seemed a little shy.

"So what is going on?" I asked. "It's ok I won't take her away I just want to know why her dad thinks you kidnapped her."

"Well," He began, "I was walking one day when I came across this young woman in trouble. She was being chased by so I helped her. We talked after that and parted ways. We would see each other so often and just chat. Then it happened that her dad caught us and threw a huge fit. She was banned to see me. We were friends by then. So we saw each other in private and our feelings grew. So today we decided that she would come and live with me." He looked down, like he did something wrong. "I never hurt her or did anything wrong." He was talking in a whisper.

"That is a wonderful story." I said. "Is she here now?"

"Yes, she is in the back room."

"Can she come out so I can talk to her?" He nodded and left down the hall. He returned a minute later with a woman that had long silky black hair. She had dark brown eyes a wide mouth, and didn't look anything like her father. She was very pretty.

"You're the priestess that my father sent?" She asked in a whisper. I nodded. "You promise not to hurt us?" She sounded desperate.

"Why does your father disapprove?" I ask.

"He wants me to marry the headman's son. I don't love him though, please don't make me!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "He doesn't approve of me marrying a demon. I love Ikuro, don't make me leave him." She buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair. His eyes were filled with affection. I could never tear them apart.

"I could never, your bond is strong." I smiled a weak smile. "I'll tell your father."

"Thank you", they both said in unison. I waved to them goodbye and waked out the door, where her father was furious.

"Where is she?" He demanded. "Why isn't she with you?"

"How old is your daughter?" I asked him calmly.

"That doesn't matter! All that matters is that she comes home and that demon dies!" His face was red now.

"She is old enough to make her own decisions. She doesn't want to marry the headman's son."

"She will do as I say!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs now.

"Leave them be, or you will deal with me." I said sternly. He looked confused. For emphasis I drew my bow and notched an arrow. His face was disbelief.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" He said incredulously. Seeing I was serious he turned around and stalked off, muttering under his breath.

The door opened and they both stepped out, smiling. She hugged me and I shook hands with Ikuro. "I never got your name." I said to her.

"Kyrie, my names Kyrie." She said with a smile. I wished them luck and walked back to the village. On my way there I tripped.

I cursed under my breath. I tried to stand and fell when I put weight on my ankle. _Great_, I thought_, I sprained it_. I sat down and stared at my ankle. It was starting to swell. Pulling off a sock I wrapped it around my ankle and searched for a walking stick. A few feet away, there was a sizable stick. Pulling myself over there, I gripped it and got a splinter. _Great, just what I needed_.

I stood up putting most my weight on the stick. I then proceeded to hobble towards Edo. I got to Kaede's hut just before sundown. I walked inside and there was Kaede, Shippo, and Kikyo. They were locked in conversation and looked up when I entered. They were obviously talking about me.

"There you are, we were wondering when you would get here." Kaede said with a smile. I went and sat with them. Kikyo looked at my swollen ankle.

"How did you sprain your ankle Kagome?" She asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"I was walking towards here and wasn't paying attention. I tripped in a tree root and sprained it." I laughed a little; it was very foolish of me. Kikyo smiled and went to go get some cold water to put it in.

"Kagome, when are you are you going to tell us what happened before I found you?" Shippo asked. His eyes were full of unanswered questions.

"I'll tell you when everyone's here." I smiled at him. All the while Kaede stared in wonder at me.

"You seem happier, Kagome." She mused.

"I'll explain everything when everyone's here. It's something that everyone needs to here." She nodded and I felt very tired all of a sudden. Kaede seemed to notice and motioned for the bed she already made for me. I went and lay down gratefully. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 2

I woke up with a headache. Sitting up I grabbed my head and rocked back and forth. Slowly, I opened my eyes to the dark room. It wasn't morning. I glanced to my left and found my alarm clock wasn't there. Then I remembered. I was in the feudal era. Everything was familiar yet foreign. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark of the room. I tried to go back to sleep. It seemed an hour had past when I decided I couldn't get back to sleep.

Standing up I gasped in pain, my ankle. I forgot that I had sprained it. I stood there, mind still sleepy. I stumbled to the door and found a full moon. It was bright compared to inside the hut. I stared up in wonder, it was beautiful. Walking over to the edge of the woods I kept glancing at the moon. Finally I made it to the nearest tree. I sat down with only minimal pain to my ankle. I sat there for a few minutes just looking at the moon and stars. There was a shooting star that flew behind the moon. I stared after it and kept looking at the spot in which it disappeared. It suddenly got darker. I looked over at the moon and found clouds covering part of it.

I got up and went back to the hut, and slept.

_Sesshomaru_

Looking up at the sky I found it bleak and gray_. It's going to rain today_. There was about two hours until sunrise. Rin was sound asleep and I was bored. I went over today's plans in my head.

_First thing is to wake up Rin. Then I have to find her breakfast, there's a stream not far away. After that we are going to visit Kohaku. I will leave her there and depart to visit mother. She wants me to meet one of father's allies. After that I will scout for Naraku. _That sounds like it would past the time.

I got up_. If I get her breakfast now I can have more time to look for Naraku. With everything neat and organized in my head I have nothing to possibly focus on than what I am doing. Everything should be planned out in advance._

Kagome

My head still hurt and I felt like throwing up. Standing up slowly I went to the door. Outside it was cloudy. The air was completely still_. It's going to rain_, I thought, _and I didn't bring an umbrella._ Then it occurred to me, where was my stuff?

Turning around I searched the hut, nothing_. Great, I lost my bag_. I walked outside and stood there, thinking that I had been cursed. I heard a rustle behind me. Whirling around I saw Kikyo. She was walking towards me, smiling. I smiled back and tried to think of something to say. What do you say to the woman that you willingly saved to steal the one you loved?

"You're looking well Kagome." Kikyo said pleasantly.

"Ya, I feel good." I lied. "How are you Kikyo?" I can't blame her, only myself. I still regret it, even if I know it's wrong.

"Good, I hear you have quit a story to tell us." She beamed.

"Ya, I need everyone here, it's important."

"Shippo went to get Sango and Miroku. Kaede is getting Inuyasha." She had a puzzled look on her face. "What's so important?"

"Well it's a long story," _Not to mention embarrassing_, "I would rather have everybody here." I smiled, trying to convince her to wait.

"I understand." Her eyes told me that she really does understand, she was being totally sincere. So I walked back to the hut and waited for everybody to get here. A few minutes later Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kaede came in and sat down. I tried to smile but couldn't. I chewed myself out mentally. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

Shippo came bounding in the hut smiling. He sensed the tension while Miroku, Sango, and Kirara came in. The tension disappeared as Sango came and sat next to me. She squeezed my hand and I felt comfort, it wasn't enough. I stood up and faced Kaede.

"I have brought you all here…, wait, that sounds too formal. Crap!" I hit my forehead with my hand. "I was kidnapped by Naraku. The jewel is back because… because… of me." I stared at the floor. The silence was worse than being yelled at. "If it weren't for Sesshomaru I would have been…"

"Sesshomaru…?" Inuyasha interrupted. I looked up. He was half standing with a look of puzzlement on his face. I looked back at the floor.

"Sesshomaru saved me and even brought me to the nearest village so that I could get back and not get lost." My voice was small.

"Why would he save you, Sesshomaru isn't the saving type." Inuyasha sounded confused.

"Maybe he's actually nice! Maybe the only reason he was mean was because he doesn't like you!" I yelled, frustrated. Sesshomaru did give me a reason why he saved me, but it's not because he's nice. I don't know why I felt the need to defend him. He wasn't mean during the trip, he really didn't say anything. It was nice to walk in companionable silence with people. It seemed Inuyasha and I had always been fighting.

"You barely know the guy!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"And you do?" I practically screamed at him. "When have you and Sesshomaru ever had a decent conversation?" His face went blank.

"That's enough." Kaede said. "Kagome tell us how Naraku is back." My face paled. I turned and faced the wall; I couldn't bear to see their reactions.

"The jewel is back because I regret my wish. I still have feelings for Inuyasha and am jealous of Kikyo. The jewel brought back Naraku to carry out its wishes for me to continue the battle." My face was hot by the time I was done.

"What battle?" asked Sango, she sounded tired.

"I don't know, he said the battle that has been waging since before time began." I answered.

"It's the battle of humans and demons." Kikyo said slowly. "Midoriko, the one who made the jewel, fought this battle, and still is. We priestesses purify the jewel by lending her our power. We help Midoriko overpower them. When the jewel is corrupt she is overpowered by the demons."

"Midoriko spoke to me." I blurted. "She said I had to accept my wish or I will replace her. I guess she was talking about the battle." Kikyo nodded. I sat down next to Sango. She grabbed my hand and squeezed. The look in her eyes made me want to cry. I made up my mind then.

The conversation excluded me then. I sat in the corner while the others gave their ideas on what to do. My mind was far away, on the moon.

As the sun was going down I sat on the top of a hill a little ways from Edo. I turned around when I heard footsteps. Surprisingly, it was Kikyo. She sat down next to me, not saying anything. We sat there a while, in total silence. When she finally did speak, it was soft and strangely, it felt like she was going through this.

"Kagome, I know it's hard to let go. I struggled when it was you and him." She was staring at the sky. "I could barely stand being around you. And the way he looked at you, it drove me mad." Then she looked at me. "I regret the things I did, I hurt him. I know how it feels, to watch the one you love being happy with someone else." Her eyes were sad and distant, looking beyond me into the past. "It makes you want to get as far away as possible. I tried but I was always pulled back."

"Do you believe in fate?" I asked her. Her eyes focused on the present.

"I believe there's a reason." She replied. With that she stood up, I stood up with her and then she was hugging me. "Don't try to avoid it, because that only makes it worse." She whispered in my ear. And then she walked away. I stared after her, with nothing to say.

Her words rang in my head. How could I confront myself when it only hurts? I stared as the sun went behind the horizon and I stood there as the sky went black and the stars appeared. As I stared at them I felt extremely small. Going to rub my eyes I felt my cheeks were wet. I was crying and had not even realized it.

I walked back to Kaede's hut. She was waiting outside. I could tell she wanted to talk. She motioned for me to follow her. I walked behind her, not knowing what to expect. Only when she stopped did I realize where she led me. It was the sacred tree. She sat against it looking thoughtful. I sat next to her, my knees hugged against my chest. We sat there, in silence.

"Kagome, I can't say I have been in your shoes. But I have been in one similar. When I was a girl my sister Kikyo was the priestess of the village. Everyone admired her, myself included. I knew I would never be as good as her, or as liked as she was." I brushed away the strands that were in my face. "I was injured because of her. I never hated her for it, but I hated her when she died. I hated her because she left me. She left me the responsibility I didn't want." Kaede had started crying. "Yet I did as she told me; I buried the jewel with her body, in attempt to get rid of it." She looked up at the stars. "I became the priestess, no time for my own wants. Now I'm an old woman, I never had a chance for love or anything I enjoyed." She looked at me. "I'm not saying that you have no right to feel sad, I'm saying you should enjoy life. It will take a while to be able to smile, but I know you can." She stood up. With one last look at me she walked towards her hut.

I waited for a few minutes, staring at the sacred tree. Its sight was very familiar, even comforting. It stood to withstand time, immune to emotion. Kaede never had time for herself, she was living what her sister made for her. I thought I was living for myself, doing what I wanted. Thinking back I realized it was the jewel. It pulled me back to the feudal era, it caused lady centipede to come back. It pulled me through time, again and again. The jewel was the reason for everything. Yet I would never have experienced the things I did. My powers, the love of my friends, the tingle when I traveled through the well, would all be gone forever.

I stood up briskly, wiping myself off I ran back to the hut. I walked in and Kaede was sitting getting a glass of water from the jug she kept. She didn't offer me one, and I know why. _She knows I'm leaving, _I thought. Her smile was sad. "I'll miss ye Kagome." She said sadly. "We all will." I grabbed my bow and quiver, now full of arrows.

"I have to." I whispered. She nodded and I walked out of the hut. Sango was bounding to the hut. She spotted me and stopped a few feet away. After looking at my expression she started to cry. I hugged her. Wary of my bow.

"Kagome, promise me you'll be happy." She said as she squeezed me. "Promise me you won't regret anything."

"I never have. I will always remember everything, the good and the bad." I said feeling the truth of them as they came out without warning. She looked me in the eyes. Satisfied I was telling the truth she hugged me fiercely before letting go. The tears rolled down both our cheeks, goodbyes are always the hardest. With that I waked away from that life, keeping the memories locked until I can stand to remember without the pain.

It was hard to find Sesshomaru. I walked for days, not seeing any sign of him anywhere. After the seventh day I heard Rin's laughter. It echoed through my mind, cheerful and happy. I stepped into the clearing. Sesshomaru didn't even look my way, didn't even seemed bothered. Jaken was taking a nap. Rin was holding a bouquet of flowers. She looked over at me and smiled brightly. She ran over and hugged me. My bow I was carrying almost fell of my back.

"I thought you were going back to your friends. What happened?" She looked at me curiously.

"Well I told them not to worry, and I decided to help Sesshomaru find Naraku."

"What makes you think he's trying to find Naraku?" asked Jaken suspiciously.

"Well when I was traveling with Sesshomaru about two weeks ago I noticed him on edge. He was looking for something; I'm assuming that something is Naraku."

Jaken glared at me. "You were only traveling with them for three days, how could you tell Sesshomaru was on edge?"

"Well… I…" I was at a loss for words, how did I notice he was tense. "He was all tensed up, like he expected an attack. His hands twitched like they were ready to strike." Sesshomaru glanced my way, just barely. Jaken looked at me in disbelief. Shaking his head he started to mutter under his breath as he walked off.

Sesshomaru stood up with one fluid motion. It was as graceful as a cat, and yet was a dog. Jaken scrambled to get his staff. "Were leaving.", was all Sesshomaru said before turning his back and walking in a steady pace into the forest.

I trailed behind him, next to Rin. His hair was pure white with a hint of silver, I was transfixed by it. Every time he moved it looked like a white river. It swished back and forth slightly as he walked. He stopped. It was such a surprise I almost ran into him. I was close enough to touch his hair. Thinking better of it I decided not to.

"Stay here, I smell Naraku." He said, then turned left and started to walk.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. He stopped, waiting for me to finish. "Let me come with you, I can help you." He nodded just briefly before continuing on. I quickly followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reading! Crazykenz- It has been a few years after Kagome saved Kikyo; I thought Rin would mature into a lovely young lady so I made her more proper, sometimes showing her inner child. I hope that helps you understand it a bit more. Glad that you all like it!

Chapter 3

I was amazed that he didn't make a sound when he walked. It sounded like I was an elephant trampling in a forest. I tried to avoid stepping in sticks, to no prevail. When I would concentrate on walking noiselessly it sounded even louder! I blame it on the fact that he's Sesshomaru.

He slowed down to a crawling pace. His head was tilted slightly up, barely noticeable. I looked in the direction his head was tilted toward, and saw only trees. _He must be using scent,_ I thought. He turned slightly to the right and continued slowly.

We got to the edge of a clearing. In it was a large demon. His jaw was wide with fangs coming out three inches from the mouth. He towered over Sesshomaru. He was waving a piece of Naraku's clothing in the air, a trap. I backed up, right into another demon. It grabbed me and jumped onto the nearest tree. We were about 10 feet off the ground. I struggled to get free but his grip was like iron. His nails were digging into my arm. I screamed. Then I noticed Sesshomaru just barely glance my way. He was busy fighting the big demon.

In a burst of white light I exploded with power. The demon let go and fell to the forest floor with a thud. I grabbed onto the branch so I wouldn't fall and break something. My grip was slipping and I started to panic. Slowly I shimmied to the trunk, but there was no foothold. My arms weren't strong enough to pull me up. I was in trouble.

Strong arms grabbed me. I tensed up as I was pulled, easily, from the tree. We landed lightly. I turned around and found Sesshomaru standing there. He looked like he didn't even do anything! His hair was perfectly in place and he didn't show any signs of fatigue. I on the other hand had a thin layer of sweat from keeping myself up and using that spiritual power. My hair was in my face and I had a rip in my kimono on the side. Then Sesshomaru pushed me back.

Pain went through my left eye. My hand automatically went to it. When I pulled my hand away I found blood. My cheek felt warmer too. I looked toward Sesshomaru with my right eye and found he was gone. I turned around and found him slicing a demon that was holding razor blades. I tore the hem of my kimono and balled it up. It stung to put it on my eye but I knew I needed it.

I stood there for a minute before Sesshomaru came back. He was clean except for a dot of blood of his sleeve. I couldn't tell who's it was, mine or the demons. He gently pulled away my hand that was holding the wadded fabric to my eye. I gasped, what was he doing? His fingers were light and almost fluttered around my left eye. He dropped his hand. "It didn't cut your eye; blood got into it, flush it with water." He said promptly.

_Sesshomaru_

_A trap, why did I expect anything else_, thought Sesshomaru. He dodged another attack from the demon in front of him. It was pathetic really, barely trained. Its attacks were wild, and it wasn't fast. _Quickly now, we need to find Naraku,_ I thought throughout most of the fight. I thought that until she screamed. It came from the east, when I turned to look I saw her hanging from a 10 foot tall tree. The demon attacked again. _Great, now I definitely need to hurry,_ my mind raced. I quickly cut the throat and receded, cleanly and efficiently.

I rushed over to the tree; she had moved to the trunk but still couldn't find a foothold. I jumped and grabbed her. She tensed up and I felt a tingle in my arms. I lightly landed on the ground and immediately let go. She turned quickly and relaxed when she saw it was me. I stood there, thinking of how warm she felt in my arms. Then a slight sound, I quickly looked and found a demon releasing a blade, aimed at Kagome. I pushed her slightly, but not enough, it brushed her eye. She gasped as I ran for the demon.

He was running, but not fast enough. I easily caught up to him. I grabbed his arm and slammed him into the nearest tree. I extended my poison whip and sliced him cleanly across the throat. I turned to face Kagome, who was staring silently at me. I walked over to her. She was holding a wadded up piece of her kimono on her eye. There was a lot of blood that filled my nose; it was all I could smell.

Without thinking I pulled her hand away from her eye and examined it carefully. I felt partially to blame; I didn't move her fast enough. I inspected and saw it didn't hit the eye, just above and below. Blood got in her eye though. When I was done inspecting and was satisfied it wasn't serious I told her what I saw. "It didn't cut your eye, blood got into it. Flush it with water." I even surprised myself. I hadn't planned this at all. After that I turned and walked back the way we came.

_Kagome_

He turned and walked away without another word. As we were walking back my mind kept wandering back to when he held me. "Thank you Sesshomaru." I said quietly. He glanced back, briefly. I smiled a little. After taking off the cloth covering my eye, I sped up and walked beside him. "Sesshomaru, why are you quiet?" I asked him curiously.

He seemed to ponder this for a while. "You don't always need to talk." was his reply.

"I know but I feel like I should get to know you better." I mused.

"Get to know me?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, when you travel with people you usually know them better." I said a little embarrassed.

"Hrm," He thought about it a while. "It depends on what you want to know."

"Well, what was it like growing up?" Surprised he was going with it.

"My dad was keen in teaching me how to fight; he made me practice every day. He made sure I had the perfect form. Mom would watch. We barely spoke, unless she wanted me for something. Servants would cater to her every whim." He paused, thinking of what to say next. "I never really cared except when I wanted to talk to her. Father was always planning on my future, never his. Then he started disappearing for days. He would show up for a little bit, and then leave again." He looked at me and then back in the direction we were going. "Only later did I find out about Inuyasha and his mother."

"Did you try to kill him?" I was intrigued, I never thought I would get this far.

"Multiple times, each time he would run away, and I didn't care enough to chase him."

"Did you speak to your dad before he died?"

"Yes, I told him to give me tetsusaiga, he asked me why." He paused, deliberating. "He asked me why I sought more power. I told him so that I could be greater than he."

"Do you miss him?" I asked quickly, so quiet I barely heard myself.

"Why do you ask?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Well, it seems like you weren't fond of him, do you miss him?"

"I don't really think of him, I guess I did but…" He trailed off.

"But what?"

"But as time goes on they fade to the background, never gone but part of the past." I realized how true those words were. I looked up at him in awe. A hint of a smile crept on his face. "What about your childhood Kagome?" A shock went through my body when he said my name, it was the first time.

"I was born in a hospital…" I remembered they didn't have those in this time. "… A place to treat the wounded, sick, and to give birth. My father left 3 years later after Sota, my brother, was born."

"Dishonorable." Sesshomaru said.

"Yea, I grew up on my family's shrine with my mom, brother, and grandfather. A few years ago my brother thought my cat, buyo was in the well. I went to inspect it. Mistress Centipede came out of the well and pulled me through time, 500 years in the past." He pondered this.

"So you're from the future." I nodded. "That would explain the clothes and words."

"It turned out that I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo. When she died she buried the jewel with her body, it got transferred to mine. Mistress Centipede wanted it and tried to kill me. I freed Inuyasha from his bond to save me and then began our journey." He seemed surprised at this.

"Do you know why the well transports you back in time?" He mused. I laughed.

"That's a mystery." I smiled; I had never expected Sesshomaru to talk this much.

"What is the future like?" He sounded interested.

_Sesshomaru_

I don't know why I'm talking so much. I had lost control of what I say a while ago. I have to admit though, she was interesting. The future was interesting. The way she told it was captivating. She used her hands to demonstrate how to do things, like drive. I was happy where I was. For once I wasn't thinking of the future. She pulled me away from the future, with the future.

_Kagome_

We talked the whole way back. It was nice to have a conversation that got me away from myself. I never thought it would Sesshomaru to take me away from myself; it's a rather pleasant surprise. We got back to Rin and Jaken. Rin was right there, asking if I was ok. I told her I was and smiled, it was a lot easier to smile now. Rin started to argue with Jaken, so I caught up with Sesshomaru. The hint of a smile touched his face.

We stopped at a stream, to flush out my eye that was bright red. I held my hair in one hand and kept my balance with the other. Slowly I put my face in, the water felt nice. I opened my eye and kept it open, ignoring the pain. I held it there for 30 seconds then came up, gasping for breath. He was right, my eye felt better. I wiped my face off and then let go of my hair.

Rin was picking flowers nearby and Jaken was next to her chastising her. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree close by. I walked over and sat by him. The first thing that popped in my mind was his fluffy. It was just sitting there on his shoulder, looking incredibly soft. "Sesshomaru…" I began, unsure of how to word this. "What is that fluffy thing on your shoulder?" I stared at it. It was big, fluffy, and just there. I could see no point in it so it sparked my interest. He glanced at it, than at me, and chuckled, actually chuckled. It was a soft sound, I could barely hear it. I would never had believed it if I hadn't witnessed it.

"It's my _Inu no shomei_ (dog signature). All powerful Youkai have one. It allows the transformation from my true from to that of this one." He seemed amused, maybe my lack of intellect?

"What are you laughing at?" I asked suspiciously, not trusting him in the slightest. That only made him laugh more.

"I had found it impossible that your eyes could look so…" He trailed off, unsure of how to word it. "…interested." He finally finished. "Then there were your facial expressions after that."

I tried to look angry at him, but couldn't. Instead I found myself laughing also. It felt strange to be laughing with Sesshomaru, I mean he tried to kill me on multiple occasions before. Yet, it somehow felt right, if that made any sense. We continued to talk, until the sun was about to set.

My stomach growled, along with Rin's, and Jaken's. I got up and stretched before heading towards the stream. Maybe there was fish? Rin left into the forest with Jaken to collect berries. I stood there, on the edge of the stream, looking for a fish to come along. A silvery streak caught my eye and I shot out, purifying it. I quickly grabbed the burnt thing and set it in a small water hole.

It was a few minutes later, I had about five fish and Rin had collected quite a few of berries. Rin and Jaken smiled at the food, finally something more than berries to eat! Kagome was arranging some stick in order to make a fire. Then she called Jaken over. Using his staff of two heads he quickly lit the sticks on fire.

After dinner Rin started singing and dancing. Her smile was bright and almost contagious. A yawn escaped my lips and I leaned against the tree next to Sesshomaru. I looked down at his sleeve and noticed that dot of blood. It was a reminder of what happened earlier. Images flashed through my mind. The one that stayed was being in Sesshomaru's arms. It felt safe and comfortable. Did I still have blood on me? I got up and walked back to the stream. I saw my reflection and stifled a laugh. My hair was mildly wild, and my face had dirt on it in some spots. I cupped my hands under the water and splashed it on my face. The water was freezing! I quickly rubbed my face and then splashed more water on my face. The water settled down and there I was, wet and cleaner than before.

Again I went over and sat by Sesshomaru. He seemed lost in thought. I didn't want to interrupt him so I sat there. I tried to keep my eyes open, but couldn't. It had been a long day and I was super tired. This tree wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought. I positioned myself to where I was even more comfortable. Of course, it didn't take long for sleep to take me.

I woke up to the sound of swords clanking together. I opened my eyes slowly, thinking it might be a dream. The scene before me was shocking. Inuyasha was there, with tetsusaiga out and poised to attack. Sesshomaru had tenseiga out and was studying Inuyasha. How long had Inuyasha been here? Maybe this is a dream. I could only watch however as they clashed and jumped around. No words came out however. I was being dragged away but couldn't see anything. Then I really woke up.

Sesshomaru was fighting a powerful Youkai, I could tell because this one had a_ Tori no Shomei (bird Signature)_. His hair was actually black and white feathers. I was being dragged by a female bird demon. I struggled to get free, and only got her talons in deeper. My hands were bound behind my back and a cloth was wrapped tightly around my mouth. I kicked and squirmed, to no avail. I tried to scream but it was muffled. Fortunately Sesshomaru was a dog demon, he had expert hearing. He glanced my way, his eyes widened a bit.

The female bird demon noticed this and started going faster. I couldn't get captured! Frantically I tried to think of a way to get free. I ignored the burning pain in my shoulders from her talons. I tried to purify but only ended up hurting my wrists. One of my shoulders was set free, but a quick blow to my head caused me to black out. The last thing I saw was Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading! It really inspires me to write more!

Chapter 4

When I woke up I had a harsh headache. I was also sore all over. Looking around I found I was in… a nest? Memories of last night flooded my mind. It all made sense now, bird Youkai had captured me! I tried to remain calm but failed. Slowly I inched myself to the edge of the nest and peeked down. First thing I noticed was I was very high up, about 150 feet. Second thing was that there was no grass or trees for miles around. Third was the lack of life. _Trapped, no way down, going to die_, all those thoughts flew through my head. I was on a cliff face, in the middle of nowhere. The cliff looked extremely steep except for a few ledges, like the one this nest was on.

I didn't want to stay here nor did I want to climb down the mountain. The need to stay alive was stronger than my fear of the bird demons so I reluctantly put a leg out. My other followed suit and I was dangling. I searched for a foothold and found one. With one foot on the side of the mountain I tried to find another for my other foot. It found a small one; with no other choice I used it.

Half an hour later I was only about 15 feet below the nest. A ledge was five feet below me, I let my feet dangle and then I let go, not thinking on it for too long. I landed with a dull thud. I sat there for a minute to catch my breath and relax some. Only about 100 feet left! I gathered up my strength and continued down. I made it to the other ledge and then I was going to put my foot in a cubby hole when I slipped. It took me a moment to register I was falling. Then the screaming began. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Sesshomaru's name came out multiple times. Then I was being carried. Looking up my heart sunk; it was the female bird Youkai.

She dumped me back in the nest I was trying so hard to escape from. I stood up, poised to strike. She looked at me with such sad eyes, I couldn't. She sat down, turning into her human form and just stared at the bottom of the nest. I was stunned into silence. Why did she look so sad? Tears fell down and soaked into the nest. She was crying. I walked over to her slowly, unsure if it was a trick.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. She jerked her head up and looked at me with sad, purple eyes. Her face was red from crying. She stood up and then glared at me.

"You, you're the reason he's dead!" She accused. "If he hadn't wanted the jewel he wouldn't be dead!" Her voice was frantic. "Your dog killed him!" I stood there, letting her yell. The words your dog hit me like a bullet. She screeched then started to attack. I wasn't able to function properly, my dog? How did they get that notion?

I hit the ground with a thud. Then the pain set in. She was clawing me with her talons. I brought up my hands protectively. I was done with this. I put my hands out and then shot forth a burst of white light. She screamed and fell off me, writhing on the ground. I got up and then put my hands out again. I felt the familiar tingle and shot another blast of white light. The screams abruptly stopped. I quickly went to the edge and started to climb down. I saw her twitching.

There was about 20 feet left before I hit the base of the mountain. It was less steep than up there so I had no trouble finding footholds. Her screams echoed in my mind the whole time I was climbing down. I did hear her scream for vengeance. I breathed a sigh of relief when I touched the actual ground. I sat down and relaxed finally taking in the numerous cuts that now covered my body. There was a really painful one on my side. I examined it and found it went pretty deep. My shoulders felt like they were on fire.

I would not give up. The adrenaline had already left so it was painful for me to stand up. I started to run to get to trees about a mile off. It was half way there that I started to waver. I needed to get to the trees. I heard her desperate cry for vengeance. Then I heard the swooshing of her wings. I looked up and there she was bloody and coming straight for me. Of course, that only made me run faster. It was almost dark; I could barely see a thing, especially the big rock that tripped me. I fell and tried to get up. The pain was excruciating. She screeched and circled me like a vulture before coming straight down at me.

I tried to pretend I was dead, but that didn't work. She landed on me, hard, and started clawing immediately. Then she was ripped off of me. I heard her gasp and then scream. The screams ran short. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru. He tossed her lifeless body aside and then looked at me. I tried to get up but failed. He reached down and scooped me up. I winced at the pain it caused. He was very gentle.

He was very warm as we flew through the forest. I was very comfortable in his arms, so much that I easily fell asleep. I dreamt of being snug and warm in blankets at home in my time, watching a movie. Then I was jostled awake as Sesshomaru landed back at the campsite. Rin was staring wide-eyed at the gashes that lined my body. Jaken was gawking as well. He set me down carefully; I winced at the sudden cold, and then he started to tend to my wounds. His hands were soft and gentle as they wrapped cloth around the deep cuts.

_Sesshomaru_

I searched everywhere after I killed him. The female bird demon had flown off with her. I searched the rest of the night and almost the whole day before I came across the gruesome scene. Kagome was on the ground, almost cut to threads and the demon was on top of her, burned and frantic. She was clawing Kagome even more than she already was.

I quickly grabbed the demon, which gasped when she saw me, and sliced the throat. I tossed her aside and turned my attention on Kagome. She was staring at me with wide brown eyes. She attempted to get up but couldn't. I scooped her up and then started back towards Rin and Jaken.

As I ran I noticed how she was extremely soft and warm in my arms. I glanced down and found that she was asleep. Her face would have looked peaceful but there was dried, and fresh, blood smeared here and there. It looked like she was dead. Her black hair was soft and it framed her face, making it look like she was paler, thus causing the affect that she looked dead. Her cheekbones were slightly prominent, only adding to the affect.

I had to focus though, no getting sidetracked. I will get her there then tend to her wounds. I will then wait for morning to come and refresh her bandages. It was all planned out. Hopefully there are no more surprise demon attacks. Those always throw me off track. It seemed that she brought an end to all my plans. She sparked the mystery of tomorrow.

We had arrived at the camp, and Rin and Jaken were staring. Not at me but at Kagome's wounds. She was awake and squirming slightly. I set her down gently, but she still winced from pain (so I thought). I grabbed strips of cloth that she had for this reason (she was prepared for wounds). I gently started to wrap up her wounds, while she was staring at me. Never once did her brown eyes look away. She flinched from time to time, but never did her eyes leave my face.

When I was done I leaned against the tree and ordered her to sleep. She lightly chuckled at that, ignoring the pain it caused.

_Kagome_

I watched him silently, wondering. How had he learned to treat wounds? If I took my eyes off of him I would most surely scream; the pain was agonizing. Watching his calm face automatically calmed my mind. I winced here and there. When he was done he leaned against the tree he set me against, and ordered me to sleep. I laughed, not loudly because that would have hurt, but a low chuckle.

"Sesshomaru, do you ever sleep?" Never once had I seen him sleep. He was always up and ready for the next day.

"I sleep when the need arises." He answered. "I don't need as much sleep as humans." I nodded at the fact. I had assumed so. Content with the fact I closed my eyes, and let sleep take me.

I woke up super sore. It was painful to stand up. I did so slowly. Rin was still asleep, along with Jaken. Sesshomaru was still leaning against the tree, asleep. I slowly walked over to the creek. I knew I was a mess. I didn't have to look at my reflection in the water. I washed my face and arms, around my cuts. I finally decided to wash my hair, which was greasy by now. It took about ten minutes but I finally felt clean enough to go gather berries. When I turned around I saw Sesshomaru was awake.

He was staring at me curiously. I stared into his gorgeous eyes. He motioned for me to come over. I walked over there stiffly. He forced me to sit and started to peel of my bandages. He was still warm. He quickly replaced all my bandages. I thanked him, trying not to wince. It still hurt but not as much as last night. I got up and walked to go get berries. On my way I kept thinking of his eyes. I was distracted so it was only natural that I walk into a bush, with thorns.

I stumbled out, cursing. _Great, more injuries_, I thought. I pulled the few thorns that decided to stick to me out and then examined the bush. It was a rose bush. The roses on it were wilting. Careful to avoid any thorns I picked a few that looked alive, Rin would like these. I examined the bush one last time. It looked sad, drooping. It almost made me forget why I was out here. I continued to look around and finally found a blueberry bush. I crouched down and started picking; they stained my fingers, turning them purple.

I had gathered quite a lot, and was heading back. I passed by the rose bush and it wasn't wilted. I was pretty sure it was the same one. Looking around I saw no other rose bush. I pondered this for what seemed like a long time. I walked back feeling confused. Did I only picture it wilted?

I arrived back at camp. Sesshomaru was in the same spot. Rin was awake and playing in the creek. Jaken was sitting on a rock next to the creek, watching Rin with disgust. I went over and set the roses down then went to wash the berries off. Rin was overjoyed as I showed her the blueberries. We ate them and then sat around talking. Rin could brighten anyone's day. She made me forget about the weird rose bush.

Sesshomaru stood up, time to go. It seemed natural to follow Sesshomaru, he was a born leader. He always seemed to know where he was going, the exact opposite of Inuyasha who frequently got lost. It was about three days later that we had a lead. Sesshomaru picked up the pace a little. Rin had to call A-un, her mount, to keep up. I walked beside Sesshomaru, trying to think of something to say. I couldn't think of anything so I walked beside him in companiable silence. I was still sore but I could live with it. I glanced over at him every so often. His expression remained the same but I could tell he was lost in thought. His eyes were distant.

We arrived on a gruesome scene. There were three bodies' that seemed to have been ripped to shreds. Blood was heavy on the air so it must have been fresh. I examined it and found white fur in some places. I picked up a piece and then it hit me, this was white baboon fur. Naraku was the one that did this.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you all like this, and don't worry, there's more chapters coming!

Chapter 5

We finished investigating the scene and deducted that he went towards the west. Sesshomaru could sense it was getting serious and sent Rin and Jaken to Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku. A part of me yearned to go with them, quit the chase. As long as the jewel was here, I would never be able to quit. I would be thrown back into the inferno, every time. The realization sent a sharp pain in my heart.

Sesshomaru set a fast pace that I could barely keep up with. I stumbled along, trying to stay alert for anything that would hinder our mission. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but was I wrong. It happened when we were resting after lunch, which consisted of berries. As I sat down, an arrow flew over my head. I then walked into the clearing, and yet I was sitting against a tree. It was weird to see me, and yet there I was. I walked with a bow, an arrow poised at myself. I sucked in my breath, unable to move. Sesshomaru already had his sword put and was preparing to strike. She lunged at me and I barely dodged her.

I was so confused. I was fighting myself? I dodged an arrow she shot that would have hit me square in the chest. Sesshomaru swung down, but my clone dodged it. She jumped up and started running for me, dodging more of Sesshomaru's attacks. I punched her, and then kicked. She fell down, but rolled out of the way. Her bow was a few feet away. I scrambled to grab it but was tackled by her. She wasn't very heavy and I threw her off of me. I stood up and looked for the bow. She had grabbed it and was notching an arrow.

Sesshomaru stepped back, sensing the holy power she was aiming at me. I put my hands out, charging their holy. She let go and it came speeding towards me. I let out a blast and the arrow disintegrated. She looked shocked. I kept my hands out, charging another blast. She put her hands out in the same fashion.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out. I was scared, what if he thought she was me. I was panicked, in desperation I called out his name as well. He looked confused. I shot forth a blast of white light and she did the same, mine overpowered hers and hit her. She flew back slightly, it wasn't enough. She knew this and ran towards me, knocking me down. I put my hands up as shields, feeling the tingling sensation of holy I prepared myself. She felt it and jumped off of me.

I scrambled up and looked towards Sesshomaru. He was watching in silent contemplation. I was on my own in this fight. I turned around and was punched, slamming my head to the side violently. I dodged her second punch and then threw my fist, it connected and she stumbled back.

The only reason I could think of having a clone is Naraku. A rose bush popped into my mind. Then it hit me. Naraku used that rose bush, that's why it wasn't wilted at the end. It was wilted to let me know, he still had methods of tricking me. He must have left the jewel at his castle because I didn't sense it. The pieces fit like a puzzle.

I was knocked to the grounds because I was lost in thought. How had he made her with my blood? I knocked her off and kept dodging her attacks. She pulled me out of my thought with a slap. It stung and made my eyes tear up. I stepped back, trying to procrastinate while my eyes clear up. She knew it and she struck. I had barely any time to move, I dodged just in time. Her fist hit air and she paused for a brief second. I kicked her knee and she crumbled.

I didn't strike because I had a plan. She was suspicious but got up, shakily. Sesshomaru was looking at us both, trying to decide who the real one was. I tried to think of something to say, something that he would know is me. Racking my brain, it hit me.

I kept dodging her increasingly frantic attempts. It was hard waiting for the right time, she was getting anxious. Her attempts were getting sloppy, easy to dodge. Finally I found the right time. I pushed my shoulder into her stomach and slammed her into a tree. She crumbled to the ground, screaming. Then when I let my guard down for a split second she had grabbed a dagger out from her kimono and stabbed me right under my ribs.

Sesshomaru knew then which one was which and jumped in, ready to strike her. Crumpling to the ground I let out a soft whimper. Blood was already seeping from the wound. He swung and almost hit her, but missed by a fraction of an inch. I watched like I was outside my body. Sitting in the middle of the glade was me, hunched over. Sesshomaru was locked in combat with my clone.

I snapped out of it when he sliced cleanly through her chest. The pain came back double. My hand that was covering the wound was soaked, dripping with my blood. Sesshomaru wiped his blade clean and came over to me. Everything seemed in slow motion. He crouched down next to me and gently moved away my bloody hand. I whimpered like an injured animal and closed my eyes. He removed the dagger quickly, but I still gasped as a wave of pain flooded my body.

Hearing a ripping sound, I turned to look. He had ripped his sleeve, and was in the process of wrapping it around my stomach. Looking away, I forced my mind to focus on other things beside the pain. A memory of my childhood popped up suddenly.

I had fallen off my bike and scraped my knee. Mom had rushed over and was cleaning it up. Sota was only four then, but I still wanted to show him how tough I was. I looked away and tried not to cry. Mom laughed at my reaction and called me her brave soldier. She then helped me up and put me back on my bike. Sota looked at me with respect and admiration. The memory brought tears to my eyes, which I quickly wiped off.

After Sesshomaru was done he helped me up. It hurt like hell, but I was going to be brave. I had to be brave, to face Naraku. He wanted us to catch him, so that the jewel could take me. I wasn't about to let that happen, and I hope Sesshomaru won't either. He was so quiet, it was reassuring. It gave me something to lean on, hold on to when everything was upside down.

I grabbed her bow and arrows. She had only a few arrows, obviously expected to achieve her goal. What was her goal? To kill me, or injure so she could bring me to him? She had a perfect opportunity to get my chest, not my stomach. Maybe out of desperation she struck blindly. It made no difference what I think, I'll find out when we confront Naraku.

We have been walking for only an hour when he asked a question. I jumped a little, it was unexpected. It took me a while to comprehend that he did, actually say something and it wasn't something that my mind came up with.

"What brought you back in time?" He seemed like he had debated this question over and over.

"The _Shikon no tama_ took me through the well." One I said that the rest just flowed out. "My brother Sota thought our cat was in the well house, so I went to investigate. I found him and when I went to go out, mistress centipede pulled me into the well and through time. She had sensed the jewel in me and had come back alive. I pushed her away with my spiritual energy but was in this world. After that I came across Inuyasha stuck to the sacred tree by Kikyo's arrow." He scoffed at that. I looked at him questioningly.

"Inuyasha was taken down by a mere mortal." His voice was filled with hatred for his younger brother. Why did he hate Inuyasha so much? He seemed to shake off that thought and then continued on the subject. "Why was the jewel inside you to begin with?" I laughed lightly.

"When Kikyo died she had the jewel buried with her body. It must have connected with her soul and went to me, since I am her reincarnation." My voice went dead at the end; I disliked the fact that I am her reincarnation. Kikyo is the whole reason I'm here.

"So it all stems back to her, she was a foolish priestess." I glanced at him, surprised. Sesshomaru seemed to not even acknowledge Kikyo. "Why did you stay? You could have left the jewel here, to be fought over."

"Well, the jewel was taken shortly after it was expelled from my body. I shot it with an arrow and shattered it into many shards. It was my duty to collect the shards, restore the jewel, and purify it." He nodded and looked up at the sky, lost in memories. I studied his face; it was slightly angry, regretful, and content at the same time. I pondered what he was thinking about, maybe something was taken of his or he had a specific duty?

He looked down at me and saw me staring. I didn't look away, only stared into gorgeous amber eyes. I slowly turned away, not wanting to run into any trees. Of course there had to be a tree about 10 feet from me. It was a big tree so the quickest way around is to walk closer to Sesshomaru. I glanced at him and saw an amused expression. He knew and wasn't going to budge. I inched my slowly then slowed down, I would walk behind him. He probably didn't want me to close, after all I'm human and definitely not Rin.

He tensed up, that immediately put me on guard. Next thing I know he picks me up and we are sailing through the air. He was warm, and I tried not to focus on that fact. My mind would stray back to it though. The only thing that distracted my mind from him was the jewel. It was corrupted, almost past no return. It was painful to be so near it, yet it was pulling me in. Shutting my eyes I willed myself to shut up, my mind was starting to get frantic. The result was a semiconscious priestess being carried by a super powerful Youkai lord.

Next thing I now is that I am on the ground, wavering. I slowly opened my eyes and my mouth hit the floor. Inuyasha was next to Naraku, a blank look in his face. Kikyo was next to him, the same blank look. A spider was on imprinted into their foreheads. Naraku wore a superior smirk, like he already won. My head screamed from being near a fully corrupt jewel; it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

The first attack was from Inuyasha, with his claws. He didn't have the tetsusaiga, because he was corrupt. He was aimed straight for me, knowing that I was weaker than Sesshomaru. I stepped back, and let Sesshomaru handle him. My duty was to purify the jewel. Its presence was overwhelming, I almost collapsed. Kikyo was next to me, putting her hands out. I knew very well what she was doing so I slapped her hands down and pushed her away.

She grabbed my sleeve and I let out a squeal of surprise. We both landed with a 'thud'. I tried scrambling up but she held me down, what she had planned all along. Inuyasha was supposed to distract Sesshomaru, Kikyo I. My eyes widened. Naraku grabbed the jewel and started towards me. I screamed as loud as I could, right into Kikyo's ear. She tightened her grip and head butt me. Black dots danced in my vision, but I continued to scream. Naraku was getting closer, and I could feel the trickle of blood running down. Then I yelled his name, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was under control of the jewel, and so he kept Sesshomaru occupied by putting him in a life or death situation, forcing his demon blood to take over. I was on my own for now. I struggled to stay awake, fighting the corruption coming closer. My powers lie dormant, sealed by the jewel.

I pushed my knee into her stomach, feeling terrible but determined. She let go instinctively, a mistake. I rolled away quickly and got up shakily. Naraku had an evil glint in his eyes, and then threw the jewel at me. I stepped aside and let it hit the wall, clinking on the ground. I was confused until Kikyo swept out my feet, causing me to land on my back. The jewel was right next to my head, slowly creeping towards me.

I was pulled up, and thrown to the other side of the room, perfectly angled so I landed on my feet. I looked back confused, what I saw made me scream. Sesshomaru was in between them all. The jewel shot up and hit his hand, causing him to sink to his knees. Without thinking I ran towards him. The moment I touched him, I fell towards the ground. The jewel was underneath me, pulling me in.

Sesshomaru snapped out of it, along with Inuyasha and Kikyo who jumped on Naraku. Sesshomaru ignored them and looked at me. Everything started to fade as I was pulled in. He knew what was happening and put the jewel in my hand and picked me up. The last thing I saw was his face.

_Sesshomaru_

She screamed loud, of course I couldn't help her. I heard a smack and a few grunts, but she kept screaming. Then she screamed my name. Inuyasha, under the control of the jewel went demon mode. I could smell the change in his blood. It was all a distraction, I knew that, but it was perfect.

A few seconds later I heard a clinking sound, something was thrown against the wall. A loud thud made me look; Kagome was on her back, Naraku walking towards her. I quickly leaped from Inuyasha and pulled Kagome up, threw her so she would land on her feet and turned to face my opponents.

Naraku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha were all facing me, not making a move. Then a round cool object hit my hand. It was too late before I realized it was the jewel. The corruption brought me to my knees. The sound of feet running towards me filled my ears, and then I felt her hand lightly brush my arm. It was too late to warn her. She collapsed in a soft heap onto the jewel.

I was finally able to think clearly, yet I didn't go for Naraku. The only thing on my mind was Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyo jumped at Naraku, but I remained where I was. I got the jewel from underneath her and put it in her hand. Gently I picked her up and set her on my lap. I gazed down into her slowly closing eyes and watched her fade into the black.

I sat there, with her in my arms, lost in thoughts. I couldn't plan anything out, yet I didn't feel the need to. I didn't need order right now; I needed someone to talk to. That someone was in my arms, gone. Will she be back? All I can do is sit here, waiting for her to open her eyes or something. About an hour later Kikyo and Inuyasha came back in after depositing Naraku's body. I didn't care what they did with it, just that they got rid of it.

I didn't mind them, until they started whispering. I could hear everything they were saying, and it annoyed me. So I sighed, thinking they would get the hint. Of course they didn't. I looked down at Kagome, her face was peaceful. It was almost like she was asleep. That only made them whisper more. I glared at them, which caused them to laugh. They quietly got up to leave, and I was grateful for the peace and quiet.

~*~ _Kagome_ ~*~

It was pitch black, and cold. I shivered uncontrollably, felling uneasy. Walking around, I put my arms out so I wouldn't hit anything. A chill ran down my spine, I couldn't remember anything. How did I get here? Why was I Here? The answer was a voice in my head.

_At last Kagome, I have got you. It wasn't hard; just use your emotions against you. _None of this was making a bell, what were my emotions? Who was this person? Images flashed through my mind, of golden eyes and long silk, silvery hair. And of dog ears, a boy stuck to a tree and a sad eyed priestess. Then it all clicked.

I started running, but it was useless. The jewel just laughed as I started panting. Then Midoriko, the jewels creator was standing in front of me. She looked young, yet her eyes were timeless. She looked worn out, utterly drained. Her hair was jet black, and came down in a silky waterfall. Her eyes were like looking in a mirror, the same brown as mine. On her forehead was a cross without a center. She had samurai armor over her red hakama pants and white haori. The total effect was a warrior priestess.

"Kagome let me show you something." She led me farther into the blackness. Then a white light appeared and they were in a room. On each wall were the outside and what was happening. I was in Sesshomaru's arms, looking like I was sleeping. Inuyasha was on the other side of the room, next to Kikyo. They were whispering fiercely. Sesshomaru seemed lost in thought, with a slight smile on his lips.

"I know you can accept your wish, right there is your happiness." Her slender hand pointed straight at Sesshomaru, who at the same time looked own at me. His eyes were sad and happy at the same time. Inuyasha saw him looking and smiled. They kept whispering, until Sesshomaru glared at them. His glare only made them laugh and quietly leave the room. "This is what is in your future, mine is here." Her eyes shone with regret, "I made the jewel, and I will end the jewel."

My voice came out small and weak, "How am I supposed to get out of here?"

Her eyes were blazing with determination. Then, with the utmost confidence she said, "Were going to force you out, one way or another." With that she dragged me back into the seemingly endless blackness, to carry out her insane plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. Hope all of you enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it! And review, I want your honest opinions!

Chapter 6

As we walked she relayed her plan to me, full aware that the jewel heard every bit. The ironic part was that the jewel couldn't stop us. It was foolproof except one thing, my part. I went over and over it again in my head, so I wouldn't mess up. It had to be done with the utmost precaution. I had to get it just right.

We arrived into the outskirts of the center, filled with demons. Midoriko's power flared, and mine went with it. Most of them backed away, except a few brave ones. The rushed us, and died. I grabbed a bow and shot purifying arrows, while she cut them down with her holy sword. I cleared a sizable path and ran down it, as fast as I could.

I was halfway there when demons surrounded me. I notched an arrow but was flung into a demon's waiting arms. It immediately let go, its hands burned by my aura. It hissed at me, and grabbed me again, its claws piercing skin. Starting to panic I flared with power, forcing it to let go. One quickly knocked my bow out of my hands; it slid along the floor in between a few demons feet. They smiled maliciously, ready to kill me. I focused on getting my bow quickly, but quickly forgot about it when I heard the snap.

They were closing in fast, held back by my aura. I quickly glanced around and then decided. I shoved my hands out in front of me and started running. It wasn't a well thought out plan; multiple times I had to shoot demons away. One even managed to claw my leg. I stumbled but regained balance and kept going.

I came upon a door. It was a tall, blood red, door. A word was written on it in ominous black letters:** Tamashī** (Soul)**.** Carefully I opened the door, while keeping demons at bay. It was difficult but Midoriko shot a huge blast which captured their attention. Silently I slipped into the dark room and closed the door with a loud click.

Inside was a large orb of black, with purple swirling in it. There was no definite edge to it, and it swirled endlessly. It pulsed like a heartbeat and pulled me to it. I heard a ticking noise, like a clock. The walls had numbers written all over it. There didn't seem to be a pattern but then the year I was born stuck out. So did the year I was pulled through the well. Dates flashed out at me, most of them during my travels. The earliest one seemed impossible, if all were dates. It was a single zero, nothing close to it.

The zero would mean the jewel was first created at the beginning of time. Midoriko created the jewel though, so what would it mean. It didn't matter right now, what matters is that I destroy the jewel and get out of here.

I stood right next to the orb, fully ready to purify it. My mind stopped me, would I purify Sesshomaru? I was on his lap, would I accidentally hurt him? That thought hit me like a brick wall and I faltered. The ticking started going faster, and it was harder to move. Would he forgive me? I had to take the chance. A tear ran down my face, I don't want to hurt him.

_**Sesshomaru**_

_Sitting there, I couldn't help but look at her. It had been about three hours already, and I wasn't leaving her side. I wanted to be there when she woke up. I kept telling myself the reason I was going on this quest was so that the jewel wouldn't get in the way of my search for power, so I can surpass my father. Absently I brushed hair away from her face, she looked so peaceful. Was all this for power? _

_Doubt filled my mind, and was abruptly stopped when I noticed the tear sliding down her cheek. I brushed it away, concerned about what was happening. Was she being mentally hurt? Question filled my mind, most of them fearing the worst. I was dying to know what was happening._

_ It was then that I noticed her start to glow. She was also getting warmer. I felt her forehead and she was really starting to get hot. She was almost to the point in burning, but not quite. She had gotten warm multiple times, but never this hot. A white light filled her body, but didn't harm me. _

_The light slowly faded, and my eyes instantly went to her face. I had to make sure she was alright. Nothing seemed to have hanged. My breath caught in my throat when her eyes started to slowly open. Brown met with burning gold. _

_ I didn't dare to breath, was she actually here? Part of me had accepted that she wasn't coming back anytime soon, or that she wasn't coming back. She stared back at me, smiling. Then her arms were around me, hugging me tight. My arms wrapped around her, like they had a mind of their own. I didn't mind one single bit, a smile played on my lips._

_~*~__Kagome_~*~

Confusion filled the room. Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome, who sat next to Kikyo. All eyes were on Midoriko, who sat in front of them all. Inuyasha was not present; he didn't want to be in the room because Midoriko had no patience for him plus she didn't really like him. He hadn't believed that she was Midoriko and then afterwards he called her an old hag, she didn't like that very much. He would have been purified if not for Kikyo stepping in. Midoriko reluctantly let Inuyasha go, not without a warning.

"When I purified the jewel, you were set free?" Kagome was still shocked. Midoriko nodded, still confused herself. Sesshomaru still seemed to contemplate how it was possible. Kikyo kept staring at Midoriko's chest, her face scrutinizing. Slowly she said:

"The hole in your chest is gone, from forcing out the jewel; it must have gone back in." Assuming she was right, that means the jewel is gone. Midoriko was back, but a terrible thought flashed in Kagome's head, like a huge warning sign; _if Midoriko's back, are the demons as well? _Her answer was a huge crash, and Inuyasha flying through the wall.

Sesshomaru shielded me from the debris. Midoriko had made a barrier so they wouldn't hit her or Kikyo. Then he had his sword drawn and was already pushing them back. We stared after him as he jumped out the hole Inuyasha made. Inuyasha then got up, cursing the demons, and rushed back out I felt useless; would I just sit here and wait for it all to pass? I stood up briskly, I had to help them.

Looking at the scene in front of me only made me want to help them more. There were hundreds of them, all aiming for us. Midoriko stood by me, her sword in hand. I didn't have my bow, it was long gone. Sticking my hands out I shot forth a blast that knocked me back slightly. It tore through a few of them, purifying them instantly. More took their place, like there was no end.

I dodged one that was running straight for me and whirled around, I was surrounded. Throwing my hands out in front of me, I focused on making a ring around us. Blue fire shot out and landed in a circle around us. A demon hesitantly tried to step over it, but the flame came up and burned him instantly. I had learned this trick from a priestess on our travels back to Edo when we defeated Naraku. The flames were holy flames, able to purify the strongest demons.

There were only about a hundred demons, 200 at the most. These were the stronger ones, the ones that stayed behind while the weaker ones charged. They were very skilled, even could change into human forms like Sesshomaru can. They were in their true forms now, giant beasts with unique powers from their clans. None were of the Inu clan though.

A giant neko (cat) demon ran towards me, its fur ending in razors. It had multiple tails, all ending in a sharp point ready to stab anyone who dared to oppose it, or a miko that stood in front of it. I stood my ground, swallowing my fear, ready to face this demon. The idea struck me suddenly, and I instantly reacted. It came naturally to me, forming the flames into a bow and arrow.

I shot one and the demon dodged it effortlessly. It lunged at me, but I didn't move. Instead I quickly notched another arrow and let go. It flew straight into the forehead of the giant neko demon, which then landed directly in front of me, writhing in pain. I walked up to it and gently laid my hands on its face. Huge gold eyes stared into mine. I was reminded of a child, helpless.

It transformed into its human form, an elegant looking woman with long brown hair flowing around her in pools. She grabbed my hand and stared me in the eye. Slowly she said, "Miko, grant me peace so I may leave this world. I no longer belong here, without the jewel I no longer have a purpose."

"Wait!" I pleaded, "Is the jewel truly gone?" She let out a soft chuckle. Her eyes drifted to the battle around us.

"The jewel will never truly be gone. It is anything and everything; it lives on in you, like it was meant to be. You freed us, and Midoriko, but trapped yourself." With that the life faded from her eyes. She didn't look sad though, just… content. I closed her eyes, and watched as her body disappeared into the atmosphere.

This was not the time to contemplate what she said. I had to focus on what was going on around me, or I would die. Quickly glancing around, I dodged an attack from a giant bird demon at the last second. It had circled me from the beginning, and chose now to attack. It looked me in the eye and I froze, captivated. It knew this and was heading straight for me. My subconscious was screaming at me to run, but staring into those eyes make me unable to move. Midoriko pushed me down and threw the bird sideways. She charged and struck the bird demon through with her sword. Then she grabbed it with her free hand, shooting forth a huge blast from her palm, disintegrating the bird demon. It was all very quick and efficient.

She nodded at me and leapt into the middle of the battle, helping Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was still fighting effortlessly, killing them quickly. He had a few cuts, but nothing major. He was starting to become a target. A few of them realized he was a major threat and were advancing. I stood up on shaky legs. I had to help him.

A giant fox demon appeared in front of me, blocking my path to Sesshomaru. It transformed into its human form, and I was reminded of Shippo. He had short red hair, and big green eyes. He smiled and sauntered over to me. I tensed as he threw his arm around me casually, like we were best friends. "Miko, I would like to thank you for freeing me. Without you I would never have gotten out of that jewel, I would be trapped forever." He said as his other hand made extravagant gestures.

"You're not going to kill me?" I asked suspiciously. He acted shocked, and shook his head.

"I bear no grudge against mortals, have no animosity towards them." His eyes grew distant.

"Then why were you in the jewel? Didn't you attack Midoriko?" He seemed sad, tortured almost."

"Tell me this Miko; would you side with your family or against them? And if you side against them you can never reclaim the love you had, and if you side with them you can never love." His eyes held a secret only he knew. One that yearned to be shared, but must be kept hidden. They also held a betrayal, one that was made out of love.

"Instead of reclaiming the love you had, why not make another one? Perhaps it could have been better." He chuckled.

"I saw what would happen both ways, and none were even close to happy. However, I did not see you." He looked at me curiously. "I was cursed with the gift to see the future, but I did foresee that you would ever free me. Could you be the mystery factor that fate kept from me, for this reason? Or were you even hidden from fate?" He smiled, and for an instant I saw pure happiness, but it vanished as he disappeared. I don't know where he went, but I can guess.

So many things ran through my head at the same time. The one that stuck was staying alive. I mentally slapped myself for drifting off in the middle of a battle. One demon was getting anxious and started thrashing at me madly. Its eyes looked panicked, almost pleading. I tripped over a body backing away from the mad demon. A malicious smile spread across its face, the whole affect was it went crazy.

I shot forth a huge blast of holy, killing that demon and a few others that were in front of me. I stood up and looked around, surrounded. There were about seven of them, all ready to kill me. Their expressions were of pure hatred. Obviously they didn't like humans. Their eyes were ice and pierced my self-conscious. Anger flared through me, they didn't even know me!

"Why hate someone you don't even know!" I demanded. "Just because they are different or just because we don't share your powers?" My hands were clenched in tight fists.

One started to laugh, which only made me even angrier, he stepped forward and spoke. "Humans are greedy by nature, and are always seeking something. They wage war for land or power. Some have even sought us out, attempting to slay and steal our power. No matter how far we go, they follow and try to steal what is rightfully ours. I admit, some got caught up in the excitement and went searching for bloodshed. Those that did only helped them, by giving them the means to create your kind."

"What do you mean 'my kind'?"

"Priests and priestesses have a special connection to the souls of demons, even more than to human souls. The stories of your race's beginnings are never told, but are there nonetheless. A demon by the name of Kurogane (cur-o-gone-ay) wanted a challenge; he was the strongest of all demons. No one could defeat him, though many tried. One day a maiden came to him, her name was Ame. She wanted power to defend herself, for men tried to capture her for her beauty. He would give her power if she would battle him afterwards. She agreed and he followed through. He gave her part of his soul, but too much. She became more demon than human; her human soul rejected the demon soul. Ultimately she was left without a soul. However, the little bit of soul left tripled and overwhelmed her. It was a mix of human and demon soul. It possessed love and compassion, power and wisdom, but not greed. The demon soul mixed with the human soul formed a special power, the power of the priestess. She kept her word and battled him. He was defeated, for he had made her more powerful than anything. She didn't fight demons; she lived a happy life and died an old woman. Her daughter though became even more powerful, helping the humans whose family was killed by demons. She practiced medical and greatly helped the human race. Her successors inherited her powers and it slowly spread. Only her reincarnation kept her vast powers though. Midoriko and you are reincarnation of Ame. Kikyo and Hitomiko is the reincarnation of her daughter. I stared in surprise, my mouth hanging open. Never would I have suspected I had demon soul in me. I knew he wasn't lying, why would he? He knew I was untrained.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I was there, when Ame defeated Kurogane. He was my brother after all." Right after he said that they attacked. Something in me clicked and I blasted them away with my power. Three died leaving four left. My mind was in red alert, focused on every twitch they made. One foolishly tried running at me out of desperation. I blasted him, killing him instantly. Three left, and they were all trying to find a way to kill me. Instead of standing there waiting for them to strike, I decided to end this. I made another bow out of holy fire, and launched an arrow at the one who told me about my past. He caught it, but regretted it. It burned his hand off. He screamed in rage and charged. I was ready though. I dodged his head on attack, which reminded me of Inuyasha, and shot him with a blast of holy fire. He fell on the ground. Quickly I turned on the last two. They were brothers, and ready to fight me. I felt like I was on autopilot, in no control of my body. My instincts had clicked on, that's what happened earlier when they attacked.

They both attacked at once, but were thrown aside by Sesshomaru. They rolled back onto their feet and darted around, striking at random. Sesshomaru dodged them easily, then grabbed one and snapped his head. The other one let out a furious cry, it was filled with despair. Sesshomaru made quick work of the other one. I let out a sigh of relief, until I noticed a demon behind Sesshomaru. He was aiming an arrow straight at him. I put a barrier around us, and ran towards him. He looked confused as I ran into him. My barrier shattered as the arrow hit it, and kept going. It went right where Sesshomaru's head was. He noticed the arrow fly by and then looked at me, amazed.

I was lying on top of him, my heart racing. I had just saved Sesshomaru. I tried to get up, the battle was still going on, but ended up falling back down. One of his arms circled around me, holding me to him. He got up quickly, dodging another arrow. Seeing it was hopeless the demon pulled out a sword and charged. I was exhausted from using that much power, and let myself be carried by Sesshomaru.

The demon attacked viciously, glaring at Sesshomaru. "Why protect the mortal? You're a demon, no weakling. She is nothing but a hindrance to us demons." He spoke with such vehemence; you could hear the absolute hatred in his voice. "She is a worthless human who deserves to die."

With that Sesshomaru sliced his head clean off, slightly angry. His eyes flashed with fury, ready to take on the rest. My mind kept repeating hindrance, over and over again. Sesshomaru can't use his full power carrying me around. I don't want to hold Sesshomaru back. "Sesshomaru, you can set me down, I don't want to slow you down." He glanced down at me, and laughed slightly.

"Put you down and risk getting you injured?" his grip tightened around me, he wasn't going to let me go. I was jerked to the left as he swung his sword right into the shoulder of another demon. I stared at his face which was set in a grim line of determination.

"You can protect me better with two hands, besides, there aren't that many left." He contemplated for a while, and then sighed. We flew through the air, and landed right next to the building. Sesshomaru quickly sat me against the wall, and then whirled around slicing the demon attempting to get him while his back was turned.

Looking around I noticed there were only 10 demons left, all very powerful. They split into two groups, five to try and kill Midoriko, five to kill Sesshomaru and me. They surrounded us and prepared to strike. Sesshomaru realized he was being overwhelmed. The wind started swirling around him, picking up objects and throwing them. His eyes started to turn red, his face elongated. He grew fur and then shot up in a red ball. When he came back down he was a giant dog. I watched it in fascination and horror. The last time I had seen this was when we cut off his left arm. He had gotten another arm, this one was from a wolf demon, and his powers had mended it to him.

One of the demon stepped back, surprised. Sesshomaru's paw smacked two of them; they flew through the air and landed with a sickening thud. Everything started to swirl around. I watched as another was flung through the air by Sesshomaru. Black dots danced at the edge of my vision. All the rest of my energy disappeared, and my eyes grew heavy. Sesshomaru's eyes met mine and I smiled. Everything started to go black, and I kept feeling the warmth of him holding me.

There wasn't a sound, except my slow breathing. I was perfectly content, comfortable and warm. Reluctantly I opened my eyes, and was confused. I was in Kaede's hut. Light streamed in through the straw door and window. I sat up and examined myself. There were bruises, but nothing serious. I poked them, judging how bad they were by the pain. Only a few really hurt, the rest were nothing. Happy with my physical state I stood up. It was then I noticed the miko clothes I wore. Next to the pillow was a white ribbon, to tie my hair up with. Kaede always tried to make me wear these more often.

I walked out of the hut and quickly shielded my eyes, the sun was really bright. After my eyes adjusted I looked around, familiar yet foreign. The village was getting bigger, more people have moved here. I walked to Kaede's garden and found her picking herbs with Shippo and Kikyo. Inuyasha was sitting on the fence, watching them.

Their conversation stopped when they noticed me. Shippo jumped into my arms, hugging me. I hugged him back. Shippo was getting pretty big, not the small fox kit Inuyasha and I rescued from the Thunder Brothers. I set him down and told him so. He smiled like a little angel, and I smiled back. I looked at Kaede ready to ask her where Sesshomaru was, she didn't even wait for me to ask just nodded in the direction of the well. I thanked her and said my goodbyes.

I half ran there, excited to see Sesshomaru and continue on our journey. I don't know where we are going to go, or what we would do. The jewel is gone and so is my reason for being here. I wanted to be here though, I belong here. My family flashed through my mind, Mother Sota and granddad. They missed me no doubt, but I said my goodbyes a long time ago. They only wanted me to be happy.

He was sitting with his back against the well, his arms in his sleeves. His eyes were closed in thought, and he looked very peaceful. Why was he at the well? I brushed aside the question and sat beside him. He made no movement, but he knew I was here. His eyes opened slightly. I let the sun soak into my skin, it felt nice. We sat there, silent and content. Then I told him what the demons had said. I told him of m history, and what the Neko demon had said. He was silent as I told him.

I wondered what he was thinking, it was hard to tell. So I sat there, trying to guess what he was thinking. What he said was something I never even thought of.

"If what the demon said was true, then you are not that priestess's reincarnation. If she was the reincarnation of Ame's daughter, and you Ame, then you're not her reincarnation." I sat there in shock, is this even a possibility? If so then I am actually the reincarnation of Midoriko. Then how was my soul transferred to Kikyo when she was made by the evil witch Urasue?

"When Kikyo came back from the dead, they couldn't bring back her soul because it had already been reborn. Why did she steal mine?" I didn't know if he had the answer but it just came out.

"Maybe you have twin souls, but they are still different. It has happened before."

"Twin souls?"

"Before priestesses were made, there were souls so alike; sometimes they were mistaken by soul collectors. Maybe that is the case with you and that priestess." I contemplated that for a while, but his mind was on other things. "Your family back home must miss you." He seemed distressed at the thought.

**Sesshomaru**

When I said that, her face darkened. This wasn't a good subject but I had to talk about it. It was bugging me ever since Inuyasha had told me about her family back home. How she had a brother and mom, and a granddad. He kept talking about how nice they are, and how much they love Kagome. It felt wrong for her to be here, and not with her family.

"I already said goodbye to them, they know that I prefer here." Her voice was guarded, but I saw right through it. She missed them. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"You should be with your family." She stared down at her feet, and shook her head.

"I don't belong there; the jewel has made sure of that." A sad smile crept on her face. "I don't know if I ever did belong there."

"It's your home, and you don't belong there?"

Before she could answer, blue light erupted from the well. It wrapped around Kagome and started pulling her in. I reached for her hand but, it was too late, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Took me awhile, but here it is! I hope you all like it!

Chapter 7

_**~Kagome~**_

I reached for his hand, but grabbed only air. In the next minute I was soaring through time, back to my home time. My stomach fluttered, like there were butterflies in it. My mind was screaming though, to take me back. Salty tears ran down my cheeks and were lost in the well. Gently I landed on dark, hard rock.

I looked up, and didn't see anything. When my eyes adjusted I saw faint traces of light coming in through the cracks in the ceiling. Reluctantly I climbed out of the well. Then, without much consideration, I jumped back in.

I landed, hard. My knees jammed into my chest, causing me to temporarily lose my breath. When I finally could breathe again, it came out ragged and in quick pants. I sat there, for what seemed like hours, just begging the well to let me back.

Buyo, my cat, landed next to me with a slight thud. He meowed and rubbed against my side. I stared into his gold eyes, and more tears flooded mine. I wiped my eyes and then buyo was gone. I looked up; maybe he was climbing out of the well. The only thing I saw was the dark, surrounding me. If he is climbing the well then I should get up to.

Pain shot up my legs when I stood up, so I leaned against the wall. Slowly it became bearable, leaving only a dull pain. It was familiar to be climbing up again. This time it was the last. Slowly I opened the screen into the courtyard. It looked peaceful, like nothing has happened. I walked to the sacred tree. The scar was still on it, from Kikyo's sealing arrow.

Souta was just getting home, and noticed me standing near the tree. He ran toward me, dropping his bag. Souta never was the hugging type, so it surprised me when he did. I hugged him back, trying to remember the last time I had hugged Souta.

"I didn't think you were coming back." He said as he stepped back. I smiled at him.

"Well, here I am. Is mom home?"

"Yup, her and gramps are." He ran back and grabbed his bag. Then we both walked in, where I got more hugs. Sitting down at the table, I told them most of what happened. They knew a little about Sesshomaru; mostly how mean he was, so at first they seemed concerned. Of course I also thought he was mean until I actually talked to him, which was kind of hard to explain. They seemed to understand after I explained it to them, maybe more than I intended.

After we caught up, mom went to make dinner. Gramps went to thank the gods that I came back and Souta had homework. I took a nice hot bath, letting myself relax. I put my head underwater, letting the water warm my face. The only thing I could hear is my heart beating in my chest. It eased my mind and helped me calm down. When I pulled myself up, gasping for breath, I got out and dried myself off. The towel was so soft, and I let myself enjoy this luxury. I put on light cotton pajamas and sat on my bed. Leaning against the wall, weariness clouded my mind. Before I could fall asleep however, I was called to dinner.

My favorite meal awaited me at the table. Mom smiled brightly as my eyes widened in surprise. It smelled delicious and I sat down eagerly. There was small talk, but I was enjoying the food so much I didn't want to talk. After supper I thanked mom many times before heading to my room to sleep. She followed me to my room, and for the first time in ages tucked me in. I felt like a little kid, but I didn't care, instead I snuggled in closer.

My dreams started out peaceful, but then they turned to nightmares. The sky was blood red, and Naraku was chasing me. Trees seemed to close in around me, cutting me with their branches. I kept screaming for help but no one seemed to hear me. Then the ground gave out underneath me and I fell into a lake of blood that swirled into a whirlpool. Desperately I reached for the edge, but every time I got close the current pulled me away.

Naraku laughed maniacally, and reached a long clawed hand at me. Right before it could touch me though I woke up, drenched in sweat. My window was open, blowing in a cool spring breeze. I shivered involuntarily, cold. My room was illuminated by moonlight, casting deep shadows everywhere. My clock read three a.m.

I stood up to close my window, but paused when I saw movement near the well house. I squinted to see what it was, but it was gone. I stared at it for a while, hoping it would come back. When it didn't, I discarded it as an illusion. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Silently I crawled back into bed, hoping that this time my dreams were peaceful.

This time I dreamed of nothing, and woke up to Buyo walking across my chest. The sun was out and shining through my window. Buyo meowed happily and rubbed against my arm. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I got dressed, into plain jeans and a t-shirt, and then went down to eat. Souta was already off to school, and mom went out to get groceries. Gramps was in the living room reading a book. Everything was just so… peaceful, so normal.

A month later I told gramps I was going to the library, hoping I would find something to keep me occupied. They had computers there that I could maybe search for a job. When I got there, it wasn't packed at all. There were only about ten people in the huge library, three of them worked there. Silently I got on a computer and started searching.

Somehow I got to the subject of feudal fairy tales. There were millions of them, but one caught my eye. The title of the story was Inuyasha and the tragic priestess. _It must be the story of Inuyasha and Kikyo_, I thought. I started reading it:

Before Edo was a big village, and demons roamed the land, there was a shrine priestess by the name of Kikyo. She was the most powerful of all the priestesses, so she was chosen to protect the Shikon no Tama. Demons fell at her feet, and others were envious. A half demon, by the name of Inuyasha, did not fear her. He sought the power of the Shikon no Tama, and planned to kill Kikyo. Taking pity on the half demon, Kikyo spared his life. He never gave up trying to retrieve the jewel. One day, she asked him why he didn't fear her. He was full of himself, but Kikyo saw that he was an outcast as well. They formed an unbreakable bond, which transformed into love. Kikyo persuaded Inuyasha to use the jewel to become human, and maybe it would disappear forever, making her a normal woman.

Kikyo was a kind woman, and soon she was taking care of a bandit by the name of Onigumo. Onigumo grew to love Kikyo, and hate Inuyasha. He took in demons, transforming into a monster. With a new body, he planned revenge. On the day that Kikyo planned to use the jewel to make Inuyasha human he disguised himself as Inuyasha, and planted a fatal wound on Kikyo. Then he went to Inuyasha disguised as Kikyo, and told him she would never make him human. Both thought the other had betrayed them. Inuyasha, mad and desperate stole the jewel. As he was fleeing Kikyo sealed him to a tree, and died shortly after.

Fifty years later…My breath caught, this wasn't just the story of Inuyasha. Quietly I kept reading.

Fifty years later a strange priestess appeared, wearing strange clothes. She closely resembled Kikyo. Chased by a demon, she fled to Inuyasha's forest. Trapped, she set Inuyasha free. The demon tore the Shikon no Tama from her body. Inuyasha killed the demon and tried to kill her. With the help of Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister (now old) the priestess bound Inuyasha with a necklace. With one word she could stop him. A crow demon then came and took the jewel. Desperate, they went to reclaim it. Instead of killing the demon with the arrow she fired, the priestess shattered the jewel.

Inuyasha and the priestess formed a pack to get the shards back. On their travels they befriended a fox demon, a monk (a perverted one, I thought), and a skilled demon hunter. The group of five met many challenges along the way, even a reanimated Kikyo. They helped many people along the way. The priestess fell in love with Inuyasha, but he couldn't get over Kikyo. Faithfully she fought next to him, making sure he never got hurt. After they got every piece of the jewel, the priestess wished that Inuyasha would be happy. Kikyo, a walking corpse, came alive. Inuyasha went with Kikyo, no thought about the young priestess who stood by his side. Grief overwhelmed her and she roamed the land. She sought out something to keep her mind off Inuyasha. She continued to help many people, even the lord of the west, until she disappeared.

When I finished reading, I stared at the screen. This story wasn't about Inuyasha and Kikyo, it was about me. My chest hurt, not because of Inuyasha (that ship had sailed), but because I missed it there. I didn't feel like I belonged here. This world wasn't familiar any more. I missed Inuyasha's forest, and Edo and everything. I hit back and kept searching. The next story that caught my eye was titled The Bone Eaters Well_._

Back in the era before Edo, there were many wells spread throughout Japan. None were as infamous as the bone eaters well. Demon slayers threw bones into the well, and then they would disappear. Many demons were dropped in the well, never to be seen again. This gave it the name, Bone Eater. Of course, this wasn't just what made it infamous. Many have said that it transcends time. Many have said that a tragic priestess jumped in it to disappear forever after her love chose someone else.

So the Bone Eaters well can transcend time? If it did, then why can't I go back? Questions jumped around in my head, making me dizzy. I got up, this wasn't helping. I noticed that it was getting dark outside. A cool autumn breeze danced across my arms. It made me wish that I had brought a jacket. Silently I walked home, my mind abuzz with questions unanswered. It wasn't until he was right in front of me that I noticed the man. He was tall, and had a scraggly grey beard. I reached for my bow, but it wasn't there. I looked around, but no one was near.

When I turned around he bent over and smiled at me. "Where do you think you're going little lady?" His breath smelt like beer and rot. I almost threw up in my mouth. Automatically my hand reached out and slapped him. I didn't wait to see his reaction, my legs were already moving. I was already halfway down the block when he caught up to me; I was never a fast runner. When he grabbed my arm, I twirled around and kicked. My foot went right where I wanted it to. I kept running, and didn't look back. The train was just pulling into the station when I reached the end of the road. As fast as I could I ran to it.

I reached it just in time, and the doors shut. I looked out the window to see him waving and smiling at me, showing me sharp fangs. My blood froze over, could he be a demon? I didn't wait to find out. As soon as the doors opened again, I ran. My heart kept pounding in my chest, and my legs started to hurt. I had gone a few blocks when I stopped. I didn't know this neighborhood. I looked around, seeing nothing but unfamiliar houses.

I realized then that it was two stops that took me three blocks from my house, not one stop. I started walking back towards the train station. As I walked, images of demons surrounding me filled my head. When I got to the station, it was pitch black outside. Streetlamps made everything an eerie yellow. I tried not to panic; I've been in worse situation. Somehow though, it felt less safe here than in feudal Japan. To keep myself from panicking I kept imagining that I was in the feudal era, following Sesshomaru. This kept me distracted not only from panic but from the figure that walked towards me.

The person sat next to me, and I immediately snapped back to reality. He was skinny with long red hair pulled into a ponytail, and was wearing a vest. I didn't recognize him at first but when his emerald eyes looked into mine, I hugged him. He chuckled, hugging me back. "Kagome, it's been awhile."

"Shippo, you have gotten big!" He must be taller than me, by at least six inches.

"It's been like 500 years Kagome, I couldn't stay small forever." He smiled and that made every worry disappear. We sat and talked for a while, and he told me how Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kikyo and Inuyasha died. Kaede, Sango and Miroku died of old age, and Inuyasha and Kikyo died by a rare disease. It made me sad to think that almost everyone from that time is dead. Shippo brushed away tears that had crept up. The train came, and we both climbed on board. My stop was the next one, so I reluctantly got up. I said goodbye and stepped off the train alone. The night air was colder, so I wrapped my arms around myself. I was happier, and more melancholy than when I went. I could see my house at the end of the street, when a man that smelled like beer and rot stepped from out of the shadows in front of me.

I took a step back. He grinned, revealing those sharp fangs.

"You're a... a... demon." I stammered. That only made him grin wider.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Hokaju, and I have been around for a while. I recognized your holy aura, and sought you out, Kagome."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have met you before, but that was a long time ago. I don't expect you to remember."

'Why did you seek me out? I can't do anything for you."

"I need you to go back through your well, and warn me about her. She is the reason that I have ended up like this." It was then that I realized his eyes were sad.

"Who is her? What did she do?"

"She is Kurusu, and she broke my heart."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. The well brought me back here, and won't let me go back. I wouldn't be here if I could."

"It was because of your troubled heart. What troubled you before the well made you come back here?"

"I was talking to Sesshomaru, about not fitting in here. Then the well pulled me through."

"Do you belong here? You must make up your mind before you can go back. The well doesn't like a troubled heart." With that he walked away.

His words echoed through my mind, do I belong here?" I stood there, I don't know for how long, until the answer came.

My feet pounded against the pavement. I threw open the door, and mom was standing there. In her hands was my Kimono that I was wearing when I came back. Her eyes were filled with tears, and understanding.

I hugged her, tears filling my eyes. When I came back down the stairs in my Kimono, I hugged her again. Gramps was standing next to her, and I hugged him to. Sota was there as well, so I hugged him as well. It was a heartfelt goodbye, and everyone was crying.

"Goodbye, I love you." Mom said. I said I love you too.

I went to the well, and prepared myself. Without any more delay, I jumped back in the well. Elation filled me as I felt the familiar fluttering in my stomach.

_Sesshomaru_

I found myself back by the well, every day. I remembered it perfectly, her hand reaching towards me. I couldn't grab her in time, and that hurt worse than any physical wound. The event played over and over in my head. It had been week since I had seen her, but I remember her as if she was right next to me. I remembered her eyes, which were always kind. Rin was really fond of her. Over time, I have grown used to her as well. She seemed to have a positive effect on things.

I was sitting a few feet away from the well, when all of a sudden a hand reached up. It was followed by a grunt and then her head popped up. My eyes widened in surprise. Hers did too when she saw me. One moment we were staring wide eyed at each other, and then I ran over there and pulled her into my arms. I had no control over myself. Never was I a person to 'hug'. This seemed natural though, and she fit perfectly in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you all like this chapter! It has lots of sess/kag!

**Chapter 8**

_Kagome_

I was surprised to find Sesshomaru by the well when I climbed out. For a split second we were both just staring wide eyed at each other, and then he pulled me into a warm embrace. It was warm, sweet, bliss. I missed him, and it was a relief to see him again. It felt like I had already hugged him a million times. Everything about the hug was familiar.

It was Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, and I. I was walking beside Sesshomaru, Jaken trailing behind us. Rin and Kohaku were sitting on A-un's back, chatting. It was sunny, slightly cold, and peaceful. The leaves twirled in the wind. They were shades of bright red, yellow, orange, and light brown. The forest floor looked like a blanket. It had been a month since I returned. Fall had settled and set everything in warm colors.

Sesshomaru and I were talking when Sesshomaru stopped. I immediately tensed. My hand went to grab my bow, but it wasn't there. I realized that I didn't have a bow. I went over by Rin. She and Kohaku were still on A-un. Kohaku had his weapon out, ready to strike anything. Rin held on to A-un, glancing around nervously. Jaken stood near A-un as well, guarding them all.

My eye barely caught the blade that went straight to Sesshomaru. Before it could hit him, he caught it in the air. He dropped it on the ground, and out came a young boy. He had short, spiky, dark red hair and pure black eyes. He looked right at me, and grinned. Sesshomaru flexed his hands and slowly pulled out his sword.

"It seems that I've found what I've been searching for." The boy's voice was silky smooth.

What happened next went by fast. The young boy was in front of Sesshomaru, then behind me. Jaken stepped between us and blocked the blade from going into my back, but going into him. I turned around and saw the blade through Jaken. Sesshomaru jumped over me and swung at the boy, who pulled the sword out of Jaken while parrying the attack. Jaken fell to the ground, and I sat by him.

"Jaken, why?" I asked him. "You didn't have to do that." Tears pricked my eyes.

"Listen Kagome, you are the one that she spoke of. You are the one to help Lord Sesshomaru. At first I thought it was Rin, but it's you. He denied it, but it's obvious. He needs you, and you need him."

"Who is she?" I asked, confused.

"She is my lord's mother. She told him that which he seeks is dangerous, and he denies it. They seek power, just as Sesshomaru. They seek you, for power through blood. Sesshomaru seeks the sword, for power through might. I have tried to stop him, but you will have to help him."

"What sword?" but before he could answer, he was gone. I stood up, and checked on Sesshomaru. He had just finished killing the boy. He was splattered with blood, making him look dangerous. I was still trying to figure out what Jaken meant.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga, and I backed away. When he cut, nothing happened. He tried again but nothing happened. Jaken still lie limp on the ground. Rin was crying into Kohaku's shoulder. He hugged her soothingly. I wiped my eyes, and closed Jaken's. I picked a flower that was near the edge of the clearing and laid it on Jaken's chest.

Sesshomaru turned abruptly and started walking. A-un, with Rin and Kohaku still on his back, followed Sesshomaru. I walked behind them all, trying to figure out what Jaken meant. His words ran through my head continually.

Demons wanted me dead, so that they could do something with my blood. Sesshomaru wanted a sword, for power. I have to stop him from getting the sword, but help him with what? It was all so confusing. I kept thinking about, but I never could figure it out. It was dark, and getting colder.

When we stopped for the night, I immediately sat down. My head was starting to hurt, and I was slightly cold. Leaning against a tree, I tried to relax. I sighed and closed my eyes. Today was the most eventful day since I got back. Kohaku went into the forest to gather sticks, and Rin followed him. Sesshomaru sat next to me, and stared at the sky.

Before I could stop, I started talking. The words just flew out of my mouth.

"Why do you seek power? Is it not enough to be as strong as you already are?" Sesshomaru looked at me, and then back at the sky.

"My father was the most powerful demon. I want to be greater than my father, to surpass him."

I looked at his face, which wasn't harsh. He looked content, and slightly wistful. "What is this sword that you're looking for? Is it one of your fathers?" He seemed slightly surprised that I mentioned it. As quickly as the surprise came, it was gone.

"This sword was my mother's fang. My father stole it and sealed it away, because it was only used for calamity." I remembered this story from history class. Of course it never mentioned that they were demons.

"If your father didn't want it, why do you?"

"My mother intended it to be mine. It has power beyond measure."

I let it be. This sword is powerful and dangerous. Then I realized what Jaken said at the beginning. I need to help Sesshomaru. He needs my help, and I need his. I probably need his help with the demons that wanted my blood. What did he need my help with?

I fell asleep, Jaken's words echoing in my head. In my dreams, giant swords slashed at me. I was being chased by demons, and blood was everywhere. Sesshomaru was in the distance; fighting something only I could see. He needed to help me, and I need to help him. It was impossible though, one of us would have to be harmed beyond the healing point. Before I could save Sesshomaru, I woke up. I was clutching his sleeve, but he didn't seem to care. He sat staring at the fire. It felt hot, and not because of the fire, but fever hot.

Rin and Kohaku were asleep by A-un. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon. I stood up, and stretched. I noticed the eyes that were watching us from the woods. They were bright red. I glanced at Sesshomaru, he wasn't worried about them. Instead he was staring behind me, where another set of eyes stared.

I stepped back, right into a pair of claws. They dug into my arm, making me bleed. Sesshomaru immediately went into action. Kohaku leapt to try to help me, but was knocked against a tree. Rin ran to where Kohaku fell. I felt my body growing warm, and then hot. The demon jumped back, and smiled.

"Good, that means you have the blood we're searching for." My skin tingled were his claws were. When I looked at the claw marks, black ooze was mixed with the blood. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it kept coming. The demon who poisoned me just watched, a grin on his face. He licked his fingers that held my blood, and I almost gagged. I held out my hand, and his smile faltered. I shot out a blast of energy, but he moved.

Everything started blurring together and spinning. Black dots danced across my vision. I took a step towards Sesshomaru, who just finished killing the demon that was behind me. Obviously the demon who poisoned me never expected it to end so quickly between the two, because he stared disbelieving at Sesshomaru. I fell to the floor, unable to move. Sesshomaru looked at me, and then attacked the demon. Everything went black, and I entered a nightmare.

I was chained so I couldn't move. Giant demons were taking turns stabbing me, each had an evil grin. My blood soaked the floor where I lay. I screamed, but nothing came out. My whole body ached and shook uncontrollably. The room was hot, and I was sweating and crying.

_Sesshomaru_

I dispatched the first demon quickly, but it was too late. The other one had already poisoned Kagome. I looked over at her, but I had to eliminate the threat. I went to attack, and heard the thud as she hit the ground. Rin was holding Kohaku, who was thrown into a tree. The demon had been slightly singed by Kagome.

When that one was dealt with I went and kneeled by Kagome. Her arms were bleeding where the poison went in. She was shaking with fever and fear. This was a sleep poison, where the person has nightmares. He was familiar with it, because his father made him immune to it by overexposure. Gently he picked her up, and carried her to the nearest river. Not after telling Rin to take A-un and Kohaku to Kaede, the old lady that Rin often visited.

The river wasn't very wide, more like a stream, but it will do. He washed off her arms, and tried to stop the bleeding. He tore his kimono, making a bandage. He tied this around her arms, careful not to cut off circulation. His father had taught him the basics of first aid, as a requirement in training. That way, if he did get injured he could patch himself up. He healed fast, but when it gushed out like it was on Kagome then it was good to know the basics. Sesshomaru was starting to appreciate the things his father taught him that seemed useless.

When her arms were bandaged, he took a rag and got it wet. He put it on her forehead. Then he just sat by her. She was still shaking, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She was starting to sweat now. Her mouth was twisted in a scream, but nothing came out. Her eyes were squeezed shut; the nightmare must truly be terrible.

Her hand then reached out, and clutched my sleeve. It was like the other night. It seemed to calm her down, so I didn't remove her hand. Her mouth wasn't in a scream, but in a tight line. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, and she still was sweating, but tears no longer ran down her soft cheeks. I gently stroked her silky soft hair, which stopped the shaking.

_Kagome_

I was still in the room, chained. They dug into my skin, but the demons disappeared. Only one stayed, but he didn't hurt me, he just stared. It was still unbearably hot, but my blood started to disappear into the ground. My hand was holding a piece of cloth, and I didn't let go. The tears and screams stopped. The demon pressed a button and the floor dropped, I was falling. The cloth was still in my hand, and I screamed. It came out, and hurt my throat. I held on to the cloth harder, but I still fell. I called out for my mom, then for my father, then for Sota, and finally for Sesshomaru. When I heard his voice, it was like setting off a bomb. The dream shattered, and suddenly I was looking into his amber eyes.

_Sesshomaru_

She stayed like that, clutching my sleeve. Hours later, she started screaming. Her body was shaking worse than it did before. She screamed for her mother, then her father, for Sota, and finally for me. I panicked slightly; what do you do when someone screams your name in their dreams? I just said her name, and that seemed to do it.

Her eyes opened, and were filled with desperation. They held mine, and the desperation was replaced with relief. I pulled her up into my lap and stroked her hair. She cuddled closer and hugged me.

_Kagome_

I was in his arms, feeling completely safe. The sun was about to set, how long was I in that nightmare? He gently stroked my hair, and I snuggled closer. His body was warm, but not too warm. It was then that Midoriko's words came into my head. _Right there is your happiness. _I knew she was right, I never felt this way with Inuyasha. I was always worried that he would run away, to find Kikyo. It was always a fight for him. I could never tear him away from Kikyo. With Sesshomaru I don't have to fight to have him. It was comforting to realize that he was mine.

He seemed relaxed, and so I just sat there. No words were spoken, they weren't needed. Before I knew it, it was morning. I was still in his lap, and he was asleep. I got up, trying not to wake him. He noticed, and helped me. He got up and stretched. My arms ached, but other than that I felt fine. That's when I noticed the bandages. They were tied neatly and made out of Sesshomaru's kimono. I looked at his sleeves, and saw where he tore them from.

I walked over to him, and grabbed them. He noticed and gently removed my hand. "It's ok, I'll be fine. It's better than the alternative." I nodded and glanced around. Except my blood by the stream, there were no visible traces that we were here. He motioned for us to go, and I followed him.

I don't know where we're heading, I trust Sesshomaru to lead me. I walk next to him, and look at his face. He seems happy, even if his face shows boredom. As we walk I start talking. He chats with me, completely comfortable. I get the feeling that something has changed. Something's going to happen. When the time comes I will be there, ready and willing to help.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a week when another attack came. There were more than just two, but I was more cautious. This time there wasn't anyone to save me, Sesshomaru had his hands full. I got a bow and arrows, thanks to Sesshomaru. I killed two with my first arrow, and another with the second. Before I could load another one was swiping at me, making me dodge.

It slashed down my arm, and blood splattered everywhere. They went into frenzy when my blood touched them. Why did they want my blood? That question frequently popped into my head. It made me curious. I didn't want to think about this too long though, it made mixed feelings. Instead I just followed Sesshomaru and fought any demons that came in our way. Soon word spread that the great Lord Sesshomaru was traveling with a human. I heard many things, that we were lovers, that he was just using me for my blood, but never why they wanted my blood.

One demon, that we had conquered, mentioned something about only my blood holds power. I dismissed it, with Sesshomaru it didn't matter. He didn't care that my blood held power. I didn't care either, so I just kept going along. Some made plans, others just thought they were stronger and fought us head on. Either way, Sesshomaru and I prevailed.

We were walking along a cliff that faced the ocean, which churned brutally against the side of the cliff. The sun was high in the sky, blazing down on the snow that coated the ground in a soft white blanket. Winter had finally come, and with it heavier clothes and thicker socks. I was in my miko garb, red hakama pants and a white haori. I wasn't warm, but I wasn't cold. I walked next to Sesshomaru, next to the cliff. It didn't bother me, I felt relatively safe.

In the distance were giant rocks. They looked huge even from a distance. The sound of feet behind us put me on immediate edge. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow, while turning around. Sesshomaru already had his sword drawn and was facing the new person. I blinked; it was a young fox demon. She had dark orange hair like Shippo, and big green eyes. She was taller than him, and really skinny. She was wearing a thick, dark green kimono. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was smiling.

"I was wondering if I could travel with you guys until the next town." She said innocently.

"No." Sesshomaru said, sheathing his sword. Her eyes grew wide and desperate. Quickly she checked behind her and then her words came out in a rush.

"I am being chased, please help me!" Something about her didn't seem right.

"Why are you being followed?" I asked. She seemed fidgety.

"Th...Th...the cats." She stammered. It all seemed fake.

"Then let's confront your 'followers'." I said. With that I aimed at the trees a few feet away. Almost immediately another fox demon (this one full grown) jumped out and reached into his vest. I let go of the arrow and watched as it went straight into his stomach. Obviously he had anticipated for her making us let our guard down. Sesshomaru had already tied her up to a tree. She wasn't going anywhere. Another demon leapt out and attacked him. I didn't notice the fourth demon. He grabbed me with one arm and put his other arm over my mouth. I made my hands flat and I went to purify him. I did and he was pushed back, and so was I.

It was only about half a second before I realized that I was right next to the cliff face, and now I was falling into the rough, icy water. No sound escaped my lips, because I was shocked. I hit the icy water with a huge splash. My breath was knocked out of my lungs, and I was plummeting down into the cold dark depths. My body immediately went numb.

I could barely move it was so cold. The water was harsh and was throwing me around. The breath went out of my lungs as I was thrown into the cliff. The water didn't miss a beat, and this time my head hit the rock. I still couldn't breathe, and tried my hardest to hold my breath. Everything was starting to blur and fade away.

Then I saw his long white hair. He scooped me up, and with long steady strokes, swam up to the top. We kept going up until we were at land. I was coughing and gagging. I threw up the sea water that I had accidentally swallowed. Sesshomaru just soothingly rubbed my back. After all the water was expelled from my body, I sat there in the snow. Everything was ten times colder. Sesshomaru didn't look cold at all, and he wasn't. His hand was so warm. We both were wet and so I cuddled into him. After a moment he put his arms around me, and I passed out.

_Sesshomaru_

The fox girl had failed in her attempt, and was now tied to a tree. Another demon was attacking, this one a wolf demon. I unsheathed my sword and kept the offense. He didn't seem to be doing anything to get the upper hand. That was when I realized it was another trick. Quickly I dispatched this one, and that's when I heard the splash.

When I turned around, there was a demon on the ground. She was unconscious with bad burn marks on her legs. She had tried to capture Kagome, but didn't account for her spiritual powers. Quickly I ran to the edge and saw nothing beneath the waves. I dived in and felt the icy water seep into my clothes and skin. I searched and searched until I found her.

She was being thrashed around, trying to breath. She spotted me and I scooped her tiny body up. When we got onto land, she started coughing and throwing up. Seawater came up in heaves, until there was none left. I was just rubbing her back, unsure of what to do. Blood ran from her head and from the huge gash on her back. She was freezing, shivering. Then she cuddled into me. I could feel how cold she was. Demons didn't get cold like humans did. I put my arms around her to try to warm her up more, and she fell asleep.

I brought her to Midoriko, who knew more about healing than I did. She immediately went to work cleaning the wounds, which seemed to keep bleeding. After they were clean she put on some herbal concoction that Kaede had fixed. She let that soak in and then bandaged her. I was waiting outside the small hut, watching the tiny village go about its business. Many people stopped and stared at me, then quickly went back to their business. When they were done I walked into the small hut, and they both looked grim.

"Well, the wounds won't kill her. She might have a concussion and permanent brain damage, but she also has pneumonia. Her body will have trouble trying to repair and defend itself." Midoriko spoke in a soft voice. I stared disbelieving, surely they could do something!

As if she read my mind, Kaede spoke up. "We've done all we can do, but now it's up to her. It's possible for her to be perfectly fine." So I sat down next to her, and waited.

_Kagome_

When I woke up, everything was harsh and cold. The only warmth was the blanket that I was wrapped in. The hut that I was in was simple and tidy. Light streamed in through the door and one window. Looking myself over, I was covered in bandages. I got up, while shivering and regretted it. My whole body hurt, and I couldn't remember anything. Holding the blanket with one hand, and my head with the other, I walked out.

There were three people outside. The rest of the little village seemed deserted. Where was I? An elderly woman noticed me and smiled. She was standing next to a woman with long black hair and a red cross that was missing the middle on her forehead. Standing apart from them was a tall man with long silky white hair. In the middle of his forehead was a dark blue crescent moon. His eyes were amber, and he looked bored. _Not bored_, my mind said, _he's concerned_. _You can tell by his hands and the way he is standing. _

"Are ye feeling better Kagome?" She asked kindly.

"Who? Is that my name?" I looked at her puzzled. Was I Kagome? Nothing was ringing a bell. Again I tried to remember but that only caused pain.

Her face immediately went from kind to concern. The woman with black hair walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. Staring straight into my eyes, she said, "Do you remember anything?" Her eyes were filled with sympathy.

I tried to remember something, but nothing came up. I shook my head, and the woman took her hands off my shoulder. "Sesshomaru, how hard do you think she hit her head?" The man named Sesshomaru looked at me, and I looked back into his amber eyes. Something about them was familiar but before I could find out the woman was leading me back into the hut.

Once we were in, she sat me down and put another blanket over me. I was shivering and the blanket helped. Her hands probed my head, and I winced. I was still very sore, but I didn't know why. Her hands were cold from being outside, and an involuntarily shiver ran down my spine. She started talking, with a soothing voice, while reapplying bandages.

"You've been asleep ten days. Your name is Kagome, and I am Midoriko. The woman out there is Kaede, and the man is Sesshomaru. You almost drowned, but Sesshomaru saved you. We are currently in Edo, this is Kaede's house."

"There's more, than just the drowning, isn't there?" I whispered. She only nodded and kept reapplying the bandages. "It's my head isn't it? You're worried I may never remember." Her hands started to tremble. I waited until she was done applying the bandages, and turned around. I grabbed her hands which were still trembling. "Don't worry, I still have hope."

"There was so much blood; I thought you actually were gone. After all you've been through I thought you were gone." Her eyes glistened with tears. I reassured her, and then stood up. I would try to get my memory back, no matter what.

I walked back out of the hut, still wrapped in the blanket. Sesshomaru was talking to Kaede, arguing more like it. He was calm and collected but she was puffing. Both turned toward me when they saw me. Again I felt a faint recognition when I looked in his eyes, but I couldn't seem to remember.

"Ahh, I see Midoriko has put fresh bandages on. How are you feeling?" Her voice was kind, and full of sympathy.

"I'm sore, but other than that fine."

"So it seems that the Pneumonia is gone, good." She looked at me curiously. "How much did she tell you?"

"Not much, just my name your names and that I almost drowned. That he saved me, and that we are in Edo and that's your house." She nodded and seemed relieved.

"Well, I have to go. A man's wife is supposed to be giving birth today." With that she walked off and left me and Sesshomaru.

"What is it that she doesn't want me to know?" I asked.

Sesshomaru looked at me, and for a moment I could almost remember. "She doesn't want you to know about why you almost drowned. She's afraid it would hinder your healing."

"Sesshomaru, what was I like?" I felt I could trust him; after all being near him makes me almost remember. He started walking, and I followed him. As he told me, I could tell we had something special. I listened as he described me. It was comforting to know I wasn't a bad person. When he got done, I had to ask. "Why did I almost drown? What is so bad?" He was silent for a minute before answering.

"You didn't do anything. Demons want you for your blood, it gives them power. We were attacked, and I was busy fighting one. One attacked you, but before I could get there you were already in the water. I jumped in after you, but you had already hit your head and back. The water was freezing, and you got pneumonia. I brought you to Kaede, and from the look she gave me she thought you weren't going to survive. It wouldn't stop bleeding, the wound on your head." He said it so quietly.

I felt the air shift. In an instant he was on red alert. His hand went to his sword and unsheathed it with deadly grace. A demon jumped out at him, and he threw the demon into a tree. Another one tried to attack from behind but with a whirl he swung his sword up and cut the demon in half. I watched in fascination how all his moves were so fluid, like a dance.

An arrow whizzed by my head. Instincts made me duck down, just in time for another one to whiz right were my head was. This time the arrow was caught by Sesshomaru, who stood between her and the person who was shooting the arrows. In a split second he was high in a tree, chasing a frantic demon. My brain was slow, and before I knew it I was surrounded.

I looked around at sneering faces, which were saying things like 'now we got her' and 'do we have to kill her yet?' Sesshomaru was busy with demons surrounding him. I desperately wished that I could do something. A demon took a step forward and grabbed my arm. I tried to shove him off, but his grip was like iron. I tried one last push and a bright light shot out of my hand. The demon let go, screaming. Two more grabbed me and I felt my body growing warm. I yelled for them to get off, and light erupted around me. They flew back, sizzling.

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru had a smile on his face. They were in for a treat; obviously the injuries hadn't affected her powers. He heard the thud of a demon hitting a tree near him. She was yelling, and light flickered at the edge of his vision. He heard more thuds, and then the sound of demons running away. He quickly dispatched the rest of the demons around him, and turned around.

What he saw was Kagome standing in the middle of the clearing. A couple demons were lying limp at the edges. Her eyes were scared and there was some fresh blood on her face. I walked over to her, and wiped it off. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, and then she was hugging me. My arms circled her automatically. It was quiet except the wind and the distant sounds of birds.

"I remember." She whispered. Surprised I looked down at her. Her eyes were soft and full of familiarity. Then without thinking, I bent down and kissed her soft lips.

_Kagome_

I was standing in the middle of the clearing. I could feel the blood on my face, from those demons. My skin was still warm from the light. _What happened? _My mind kept saying. Sesshomaru turned to look at me. He looked like an angel. He walked over to me, and wiped the blood off my face. I hugged him.

His arms went around me, and it felt right. Warmth seeped from his touch. It seemed like everything was rushing at me. Images flashed in my head, and stayed there. I could remember everything. I remembered being kidnapped by the bird demon, and Sesshomaru saving me. I remembered Naraku forcing me into the jewel, and Sesshomaru waiting for me when I came out. I remembered being poisoned by the demon and Sesshomaru's voice calling me. I remembered falling into the freezing water, and being slammed into the rocks.

"I remember." I whispered. He looked into my eyes surprised. He bent down and my heart started racing. The kiss was soft and sweet. Everything seemed to stop, and there was nothing else except him and I. I didn't want it to end. He finally pulled free, but kept me in his arms. I smiled, this is worth everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

A month has passed since my memory was lost then found. Sesshomaru has been waiting for me to fully recover. My injuries were serious. Nothing had attacked us, until now.

We were in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. A few demons were surrounding us. Sesshomaru had his sword drawn and was ready to defend. I had my bow out and an arrow notched. The all attacked at once, smart enough to realize one would just be tossed aside. My arrow hit one square in the forehead, and Sesshomaru beheaded another. One grabbed my arm, his claws digging into my skin. Blood trickled down, making them even crazier. I easily used my powers to blast the demon off, but two more took its place.

One raked my leg, and I kicked it. The other one was on my back, tugging at my arms. I grabbed it, ignoring the claws, and threw it. It landed on the other side, but before it could move I put an arrow into its head. Sesshomaru dispatched the rest, and looked at me. He was clean and pristine. I on the other hand, was a mess. My arms and legs were bleeding, and my clothes ripped.

The smell of my blood must have blocked everything else, because Sesshomaru didn't detect the demon that swooped in and grabbed me. I grabbed the arm around me, and used my power. The demon screamed and threw me into a tree. I hit the trunk with a thud, and all the air came out in a rush. I slid down the trunk into a heap on the ground.

_Sesshomaru_

All the demons were dispatched, and I looked over at Kagome. The smell of her blood was overwhelming. It smelled of power, and her. She was assessing her injuries when the demon came in and grabbed her. I didn't smell it because the air was full with her blood. I watched as she used her powers to make it let go. The demon screamed and threw her. The demon spiraled down, and landed with a crack. I could barely hear it because the sound that filled my ears was Kagome hitting the tree. I heard all the air rush out of her lungs. She slid down to the ground, and landed in a heap.

Quickly I rushed to her, ignoring the demon that was still alive. I scooped her up into my arms. Her eyes were barely open. She looked into my own. Her breath was in ragged gasps, that was half coughs. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. The blood loss only made it worse. Her eyes kept focusing and blanking out.

With her previous head injury, I could tell this wasn't good at all. If I can't even protect one human, I must truly be weak. In my mind I was berating myself and trying to figure out how to proceed. She lost the fight, and closed her eyes. I gently put her down, and began cleaning her wounds.

_Kagome_

When I awoke, it was early morning. Sesshomaru was asleep next to me. I was sore all over, but I remembered everything. Last night was terrible. I looked over myself, and saw he bandaged me. Gently I prodded them, to judge how bad they were. My leg was the worse, but I could probably walk on it. I tried to stand, and found out I couldn't. My leg hurt too much to walk on. Sesshomaru had woken up, and was watching me fail. I smiled sheepishly. He put me on his back, like I used to do with Inuyasha.

"_At the bottom of the top, is a hall of shadows. With light through Darkness, is a bright flame. The center is the end, for which it shall amend_." Sesshomaru said, his voice distant.

"What is that supposed to be?" I asked, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"My father never told me where the sword was, just gave me this riddle. So far though, I can't figure out any of it."

"Oh, well I can try to help." He nodded and together we worked out one of the lines. 'At the bottom of the top, is a room of shadows' could be a cave at the base of Mt. Fuji.

We didn't encounter any demons on our way to Mt. Fuji. We just talked the whole way there. It took about three days and at the base was a cave. I had an ominous feeling about it, like something bad was going to happen. He set me down, and my leg was basically numb.

At the entrance was a barrier. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword. He ran at it, and swung. When his sword made contact, he was flung back. Sesshomaru though, was prepared for anything. He landed on his feet about twenty meters away. He started to ponder. Inuyasha would have kept charging at it again and again.

I slung my bow off my shoulder, and notched an arrow. My hands started to tingle as my powers awoke. I focused on breaking the barrier, and released. I was pushed back a few inches from the force of it. It hit the barrier and exploded. There was a hole in the barrier where my arrow hit it, but it quickly closed.

A crazy thought went through my head, and I started running towards the barrier. Sesshomaru, realizing what I was doing, started chasing me. Of course this was stupid, but I just knew it would work. I got to the barrier first, and put my hands out. When they touched the barrier I shot out my power before it could fling me back. There was a shattering, and I was flying through the air.

Sesshomaru caught me, and we both landed a few feet from the entrance. When I opened my eyes, the barrier was gone. My face stung, and I realized that I had a cut on my cheek the length of my thumb. It bled steadily, so I tore my sleeve and held it there. I started to smile, and looked up at Sesshomaru. He was looking at me with an odd expression. It was a mix of questioning and admiration.

He set me down carefully, and started walking towards the cave. I followed him, ignoring the ominous feeling that the cave brought about.

The cave was musty and dark. So I made a little light with my powers. A small blue flame was in my hand, and it led us through the darkness. It cast shadows on the wall, which only added to the ominous feeling. The light bounced around, making the shadows appear larger. Then something clicked.

"Sesshomaru, I figured out the second line." He glanced over at me. "It's about me. _With light through darkness, is a bright flame_. My light is a bright flame, and the cave is very dark." He nodded, and whispered the third line. _The center is the end, for which it shall amend._ The third line sounded the most chilling. It could mean a few things, most of them unpleasant.

We reached a giant room. It was lit by glowing rocks at the edges. In the middle was pitch dark, but not silent. There was a high pitch hysteric laugh. We both walked towards it, and sitting on a rock, was a young girl. She had blue eyes, with no pupil. Her hair was a light violet, and it reached to her lower back. Her bangs were to her nose, and her clothes were tattered.

"Are you here to take it away?" She asked in a child's voice. "Please don't, it doesn't want to go. It wants to stay here with me, forever."

"What's your name?" I asked. "And what is it that you don't want us to take away?"

"It's Raisuke right? Last time it was Raisuke, but I can't be sure." She said barely above a whisper. "It changes my name so often."

"What is it? What changes your name?" I asked softly.

"Bakusaiga, it loves me you know. It doesn't want to leave." She stood up and reached behind her. She pulled out a long sword that glowed green slightly. "I can't let you take it, it's mine!" With that she lunged towards me slashing with the sword. Sesshomaru was ready though, and he blocked it with his own sword.

She jumped back, and cocked her head to the side. "A lion's protecting an injured lamb, how weird." Sesshomaru leapt at her, and swung down, dodging her attack. She brought the blade up, and they clashed with a cling and broke apart. She smiled widely. "Why do you want it?" She then jumped at me.

I put my hands out in front of me, and shot forth a blast of spiritual energy. She put the sword out in front of her, and screamed. It was a horrible ear-piercing scream. She fell to the ground, limp. Slowly she got back up. Her blue eyes narrowed and glared at me. With a screech she lunges at me, but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

He grabbed the back of her tattered kimono and pulled her back. She turned toward him wide eyed and smiled. "Oh, I see!" She started giggling uncontrollably. "I see!" She yelled in glee. Then she disappeared, only the sword left. Sesshomaru blinked and looked up.

_Sesshomaru_

Raisuke was behind Kagome, a dagger to her throat. "Such a waste, she's so nice." Her voice was filled with hysteria, and something else.

"W... wait!" stammered Kagome. "It's okay. I can help you. I know what it's like."

Raisuke threw her head back and laughed. "What do you know? You have Sesshomaru, and I nothing. He was never interested in me."

"I know because Sesshomaru isn't the first." Kagome took a deep breath. "I truly thought that Inuyasha was for me, until the night we killed Naraku. Naraku had captured Kikyo, and Inuyasha went mad trying to kill him. I could just sense the love between the two. They were yearning for each other, so I made a selfless wish on the jewel. I regretted it though, so Naraku and the jewel came back to haunt me. That's when I truly met Sesshomaru. So rain makes things grow is what I'm trying to say."

The dagger clattered to the floor, and Kagome wrapped her arms around Raisuke. "It's okay." She said simply.

"I've been here for over a hundred years. I loved Inu no Taisho, in my heart though I knew he would never love me. I thought maybe I could fool myself into thinking he did, or maybe I could win his love. So I volunteered to guard the blade, and have been ever since."

"How did you know my father?" I asked. I had never seen her before, but she knew my name.

"I was one of your mother's servants, and rarely saw you." She looked at him. "You were a young man the last time I saw you." It was then that he remembered her. She was always so quiet and her face was always covered, except the eyes. Her eyes were the same, big and blue. Her hair was usually tied back, and right now it was down and wild.

I nodded and turned toward Kagome. She was looking at me with her big brown eyes. A sad smile was on her face.

"Inu No Taisho took me here, and that's when I found out about Izayoi. Your mother hadn't heard yet. I couldn't back away though, I already told him I would. So I was sealed with the sword." Raisuke said, sadness etched in her voice. The memory of after my mother found out about Izayoi played in my head. I was only a teenager at the time.

_Mother was sitting on the edge of the pond in the garden. She was holding a cherry blossom from the cherry tree that was above her. When she noticed me, she smiled and called me over. I went and sat next to her. She was wearing a red silk kimono with white and purple flowers. Her hair was flowing down her back in silver waterfall. Her golden eyes were almost blank. The only emotion he could find in them was a slight fondness. _

"_Sesshomaru, I want you to tell me what you think of humans." She said as she tossed the flower into the pond. She watched as the water rippled out in circles from where the flower touched._

"_Humans are fragile, beings. They don't care for the land; only use it to feed their hunger. They are a weak pathetic race, you said so yourself. Why do you ask?"_

"_I ask because I want you to know, they can steal a person's heart. Your father has had his heart captured by a human woman. I know she'll be the death of him. He won't listen though, so I want to warn you." I watched her, to see if she meant it. I only saw her blank face watching the disappearing ripples. In her eyes was nothing, only a void. "Sesshomaru, don't make the same mistake as your father. Become stronger, so you can overcome anything that may come." She stood up, and smiled. There was nothing behind it; it was just to reassure herself she still could. Then she walked off, and he hardly ever saw here since. _

_Kagome_

Sesshomaru was lost in a memory, reliving something only he remembered. So I walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. My fingers fit perfectly in between his. He registered my hand after a minute and squeezed lightly. Raisuke sat down on a large rock. She remembered something then jumped up.

"Hurry! You need to leave!" Her face was horror stricken.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. What was she talking about?

"The trap! I just remembered the trap!" She said panicked.

"What trap?"

"The one I activated right before I attacked you guys!" She started pulling on me arm. "You need to leave!" Sesshomaru grabbed me and started running. The floor started to break. Giant cracks spread out, and left gaping holes. Then the whole floor started falling apart, down into the dark. A different demon stepped out of the shadows near the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he was tall with dark green hair, and orange eyes. In his hand was a dagger, it was dripping a black liquid.

"Move or die." Said Sesshomaru, no kindness or anything but deadly command.

"How about I kill you?" He said, than disappeared, only to reappear next to him. Sesshomaru knew what he was going to do, and easily parried it. He was using one hand though, which held him back.

"I'll take her. I know I can't face him." Raisuke said.

"Shut up." Said the demon, he obviously knew I was the weak spot for Sesshomaru.

"Tayon, you can't stop me." She said fiercely.

Sesshomaru nodded briefly and quickly set me down on the unstable floor net to Raisuke. I almost lost my balance but just barely kept steady. Tayon yelled out in rage and disappeared again.

I flared out my powers and heard screaming behind me. Bewildered I whirled around. Tayon was behind me on his knees. His skin was smoking, and he was covering his eyes. That was when the ground beneath me fell. It was only a piece the size of a bathroom, but it was where I was standing. I couldn't steady myself so I fell down. Sesshomaru jumped to me, and grabbed me. His arm circled around my waist, and went back to flooring that hasn't fallen yet.

Tayon was standing, blood coming out of his right eye (which was closed) and mouth. He was glaring at us as we came up. "How dare you!" He disappeared and appeared a half-second later behind us. His dagger sunk into my side with sickening ease. Sesshomaru whirled around, and swung his sword down. The dagger slid out, covered in blood. His sword went into Tayon's shoulder, splattering blood everywhere.

I felt a shock of pain shoot from the wound from Tayon's dagger. I looked down, and saw a lot of blood. Mixed in with it though was flecks of black. The pain traveled along my veins, and I had to clench my hands to not scream. Black dots danced in my vision, and everything was going blurry. Desperate I squeezed my eyes shut. Sesshomaru was running as fast as he could out of the cave, and soon we were outside.

I didn't want to open my eyes or unclench my hands because I knew I would scream. Raisuke was right behind us, I could hear her ungraceful movements. Gently I was set down, and examined.

The pain started to fade, but I knew nobody had done anything. I opened my eyes, and sought golden ones. They looked into mine, sadness in them. He pulled out tenseiga, and cut unseen demons. It was all for naught. It was getting more blissful every moment. I felt nothing now, and I reached for his hand. The sword dropped, and I tried to smile.

"I figured out the last line. _The center is the end, for which it shall amend. _I guess your father knew everything. I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me." The last thing I saw was a single tear roll down his perfect face. Then everything went black.

~ There will be more this isn't the end!


	11. Chapter 11

I've been busy, but I finally got it done. I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

The wind had picked up greatly, and whipped my hair back and forth as I ran as fast as I could. Kagome was lying lifeless in my arms, growing colder every second. There were no clouds in sight except the faintest trace of them in the distance. The wind roared in my ears, but I didn't care. My only thought was to get there, to find answers I desperately needed.

The clouds got closer, and I started going higher and higher. Glistening atop the clouds sat a white palace. Dog demons guarded the gates, and tensed when they noticed me. One guard met me when I landed on the soft white cloud.

"My lord, your mother isn't expecting you, or your… guest. You know she doesn't like humans." He said worriedly.

"Let me pass, I need to see her." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. The guard mumbled his apologies, and scurried away. I quickly followed him, determined to get to my mother.

The palace reminded me of the time I spent here as a child.

_"Mother, do I have to do this?" Sesshomaru asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. He was about ten years old, and was wearing his best kimono. It was pure white with royal purple emblazoned in the family emblem. _

_ "Of course, it's very important to your father." His mother said, moving a piece of silver hair out of his face. _

_ "If it's important for father, then why do we have to be here?" Sesshomaru had his arms crossed and a small frown on his little angelic face. His eyes were big and golden, the eyes of a child._

_ "Come on let's go." Commanded his mother, who turned and started walking down the hallway. Sesshomaru ran to catch up, and walked beside her._

_ They entered the giant ballroom, where many of the most powerful demons had gathered. His father was in the center talking to a few of them. His mother walked right up next to him and whispered in his ear. He laughed and looked straight at Sesshomaru. _

_ "Sesshomaru, why don't you come here?" His father called out to him. With a grunt Sesshomaru walked over there, as royal as a prince._

_ "Yes father?" Sesshomaru said stiffly, rotating his head so that he could see his father's face, and not his knees. _

_ "I want you to meet our allies, so you know who you can trust." His father said, a light smile on his face. "This is Norimaru." He pointed to the tall fox demon to his left. "And this is Kourinama." He pointed to a woman with cat ears and tail on his right. "And this is Jevouran." He pointed to the huge guy with hands like bear paws who was next to Norimaru. They all smiled, and every one of them had a hint of betrayal hidden. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think they were all bad luck. _

_ When Sesshomaru became a teenager, they attacked. Norimaru, Kourinama, and Jevouran all charged into the palace and started searching for his father. His father was visiting his human, so Sesshomaru was left to protect them. His mother was already fighting them when he ran in. _

_Enraged Sesshomaru charged. Jevouran challenged him first. He was in his true form, a giant bear. Sesshomaru easily took him down. His mother was just toying with them, which only made them furious. Norimaru was next, and he was fast. Sesshomaru pulled his sword out, and cut off his head._

_Kourinama screeched and attacked him with her claws. She clawed at him quick and hard, and even managed to scrape his face. That was when he saw his blood for the first time. It was also when he changed into his true form for the first time. He was furious at Kourinama, which fueled his inner demon. She tried to run, but Sesshomaru wacked her into a wall. She stared in wide-eyed horror at him. _

_Sesshomaru's mother intervened, forcing Sesshomaru back into his normal form. She dispatched Kourinama, and went over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was doubled over in pain from transforming. His mother put a soothing hand on his back. She helped him up and led him to his room, while ordering servants to clean up. _

I walked down the hall, holding Kagome. The servants stared wide-eyed at me. I knew what they were thinking, that I was just like my father. I ignored them, focusing on finding my mother. She was in her bed chambers, brushing her long silver hair in front of a giant mirror. When I entered she looked over her shoulder, and her mouth went into a tiny o.

She hastily stood up. "Sesshomaru, this is… unexpected." She walked over to me, and examined Kagome. "Set her down I suppose." A servant came in with a thick cloth, so it wouldn't get on her bed.

"Is this the second time?" Mother asked.

"No, she hasn't been revived by tenseiga before."

"Then she's a priestess."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenseiga can resurrect most things, like normal mortals and weak demons. Strong demons and a few priestesses' however can't be brought back because their souls are too large." She paused, thinking. "Priestesses' souls are connected to their power, if they have immense power, they have large souls. The only line of priestesses I can think of having immense power is of Ame and her daughter."

"Ame?" I asked.

"Ame's the first priestess. Her reincarnations and her daughter's reincarnations have souls too large to be brought back. The only way I can think of is going and retrieving the soul. Of course that is very dangerous."

"How do I get in?" I demanded.

She laughed. "You've been there once. You visited your father's grave to get the tetsusaiga. There's a doorway through that world into the underworld, it's guarded by the Shi gādo or death guards. There are five total, each have a power of one element, earth, air, fire, water, and spirit. Spirit is tricky; you never know what form it may take. " I turned to leave. "The black pearl you used to enter the other time won't work."

"Then how?"

"You need to find a phoenix heart. Oh and Sesshomaru, you have a day at most." I kept walking, determined.

It was perched on a high branch. Its fiery wings were tight against its body. Its bright orange eyes were staring right at me. Its head was tilted slightly to the right, as if analyzing me. It let out a high-pitched chirp and started to fly away. I leapt into the hair and reached into its chest. My hand seared from the pain. My fist closed around the delicate organ, and with a quick motion I ripped it out. The small bird flapped twice and then fell down.

I held the tiny heart in my hand, the blood dripped down through my fingers into the forest below. I landed on the ground with a slight thud. I pulled my sword out with my left hand, seeing as my right hand was holding the heart. Setting the heart down I plunged the sword directly into it, splattering blood everywhere. It spiraled upward, and expanded. The blood went from a puddle on the ground to a giant portal. With that I stepped into the portal, right onto a giant skeleton bird that was circling my father's remains.

It dropped a little, but kept on flying. I jumped off of it, and landed on a giant rock jutting out of the mist. I looked around, trying to find a door. What I did find was a pathway leading down into the mist. It was hard to make out, the mist was very thick.

I landed at the top of the pathway, and proceeded downward. Out of the mist came a fist right down in front of me. The rock cracked and a few giant boulders flew up into the air. They crashed down right by me; the wind caused my hair to fly roughly in the wind they created. "I am the first Shi gādo, the essence of earth." Its voice was like the rumble of thunder, deep and booming. "Why do you wish to enter the underworld? Is it something, or someone?"

The Shi gādo stepped out. It was a huge giant made out of rock. The only thing resembling a human was its eyes. They were small and scrutinizing. They were the color of mud, a dirty brown. Its pupils looked dilated, almost covering the dirt brown.

"The reason's my own, so please let me pass."

"To pass you have to answer my question. Why do you wish to enter the underworld?"

"I wish to get Kagome's soul back."

"Higurashi? I'm afraid I can't let you; that's one soul we can't lose. We've watched her for a while, and anticipated your arrival. Kagome stays with us."

Tenseiga started pulsating. '_Tenseiga, do you wish to defeat this Shi gādo?' _I pulled out Tenseiga, and pointed it at the rock giant. "Then I will take her back by force!" I leapt into the air, while dodging its giant fist. I sliced downward, hitting its fist as it barely missed me. The rock sizzled and melted where the blade touched it. The Shi gādo roared in fury and took a thundering step towards me, closing both its hands around me.

I gasped in pain as it slowly crushed my body. The tenseiga started pulsating, drawing the demon out within me. My vision was tinted red, and I could feel my face elongating. The transformation was quick and relatively painless. I bit into the Shi gādo's hand, drooling poison onto its rock hand. The hand almost completely melted, and he let me go. I gasped for breath while I changed back into my normal form. I barely had enough time to dodge its huge foot coming down on me.

I leapt into the air and landed on his face. I brought my sword up, and brought it down, quick and hard. It went through the Shi gādo's right eye, melting the iris into a puddle of molten rock and goo. I brought the sword up and leapt off his face, dodging his giant fist trying to grab me.

He stumbled a little, a hand covering its eye. The stuff was dripping down its face, going through the cracks between rocks. It looked disgusting. The Shi gādo took a step back, the wounds healing quickly. "Sesshomaru, you have passed the first test, determination. I will bother you no longer." The Shi gādo melted into the ground, but in his mind I could still hear it's rumbling laugh. Wiping off the poison from my cheeks, I continued going.

The path was steep and winding. The way was clear, but the mist surrounded it like a dense fog. I had been running for about five minutes before I stepped in water. The water traveled up my leg, and held me to that spot.

"So someone made it past Jido? You must be Sesshomaru, here to get Higurashi's soul." A few feet away appeared a tall woman made of water. She was a deep blue, and her hair flowed down to her knees. Her eyes were a clear blue, the only distinguishable part that she was once mortal. All Shi gādo were once mortal. He had heard a story of them, but he couldn't remember them. "Why do you want her soul back? What does she mean to you?"

I was getting frustrated with this. Shattering the ice that held me, I jumped into the air. She put her hands out, as if welcoming me. Ice shot out and covered every part of my body except my head, immobilizing me. "Now calm down speedy, you still have 21 hours left. All I want is a simple answer."

I broke out of the ice, and slashed down her arm which she brought up to shield her face. The water dissipated, but came back. I didn't pause, I went in again and this time cut off her arm. The whole arm splashed down on the ground, and evaporated. She glared at him, her eyes ice. I kept going though, and pretty soon she was my size. She was breathing heavy, and then she simply disappeared. Her voice echoed through the air, even though she wasn't there.

"She must mean a lot, if you're going through all this." Was it all a test, or are they just trying to get into my head?

The path kept winding down, and I could only see a foot in front of me. Wind caressed my arms and face. It was soft at first and then it was furious, whipping my hair everywhere. It started slicing me, splattering my blood everywhere. _This must be the Shi gādo of air_, I thought. I brought out tenseiga, and heard a scream. It pierced my ears forcing me to cover them so it wasn't so loud.

It started swirling a few feet in front of me, revealing a translucent figure. She was tall with short hair. Her eyes were stormy gray, like a thunder storm. Her voice was light and wispy, like a feather, floating through the wind. "Aqu (Auk-oo) is gone? Impressive, most don't even get past Jido. You know she's not worth it right? It's too late, she belongs in hell."

I moved lightning-fast, but she was faster. I missed her by a foot because she moved. Sure I was fast, but she was ten times faster. I spun around in a tight circle, my blade extended. She jumped back, avoiding the blade. I leapt into the air, while turning and threw my sword directly at the ground. She screamed because it missed her by an inch.

When I landed I had a plan in my head. I put the sword parallel to my shoulder and used dragon strike. The words rolled smoothly off my tongue, almost natural. Blue lightning shot out of the blade. It went off in random directions. Her scream was piercing again, but I held the sword steady so more lightening kept coming. I flicked my wrist and stabbed behind me.

I heard a light oomph. Quickly I pulled the sword out and looked behind me. The Shi gādo of wind was on her knees, clutching the ever-increasing whole in her stomach. She looked at me in the eyes, and disappeared. The slits along my body were already starting to close up, and that didn't annoy me. It was the blood; it was all over my kimono. There was nothing I could do right now, so I tried not to think of it. I could hear a whisper in the wind, "never forget loyalty."

It started to get really hot, but since I was a demon, I could stand it. I kept Tenseiga out, just in case. So far I had gone through three out of the five, so two more. I figured fire was next, since the temperature was increasing. Then I heard a raspy voice. "I see that Frei (Fray) wasn't able to stop you. Well then, let's just see how I do." Fire shot out from under me, but I quickly moved. I didn't want to stay in one place, because fire could come from anywhere.

Finally the Shi gādo appeared. It was a tall skinny man made of fire. He had spiky hair, and he's fingers ended in sharp flames. His eyes burned a bright red, flickering from place to place. He had on a snide smile, arrogance was written on his face. A fireball appeared in his hand; he looked at it then threw it. I dodged it, brushing it off. I wasn't worried about it, just the thought of my Kimono or hair getting singed. I leapt at him, using the sword to shield myself from the flames. The Shi gādo took a step back, his snide smile temporarily disappearing.

He dodged my relentless attacks, making him too busy to do his own. My kimono started smoking but I was too focused to care. It burned my whole right sleeve to the shoulder. Finally I cut its arm. It sizzled, the flames disappearing. He seemed surprised, and leapt back. He stared wide-eyed at the gash in his arm.

I took this as an opportunity, and ran my sword through him. He gasped, and then… smiled. "Good Sesshomaru, now comes the hardest part." He vanished, but the heat lingered. It made me uneasy, so I looked around.

Making sure nothing was going to pop out, I ran down the path. It ended at a giant door. There was a clearing around the door, free of the fog. Standing right in front of the door… was Kagome. She had her back turned towards me, her ink black hair going to the middle of her back. She had on her miko garb, and slung across her back was a long bow and arrows.

I stopped dead in my tracks, she looked… different. "Sesshomaru, you came for me." She said, and turned around. Her brown eyes had no pupil, and were glazed over. She looked sad, like someone had taken her heart and stepped on it. "How stupid of you. You never should have come."

"No." I said gently. "I had to come."

"Go back." She commanded. She took the bow off her back, and grabbed an arrow. I stayed where I was, I wasn't going to move. She aimed directly at my heart. "Last warning." She threatened.

I shook my head; I wasn't going to leave without her. Then I noticed something, she was slightly translucent. Then it hit me, this was the Shi gādo of spirit. It almost got me. I leapt into the air, and came down right behind it in a flash. The Shi gādo whirled around, right into my blade. She looked at me with those soft brown eyes, and smiled. She flickered, and then took her true form.

She looked like she was made of purple tinted glass. Her eyes were a light pink. She pulled the sword out and made a motion with her hand. Jido, Aqu, Frei, the fire Shi gādo, came to stand beside her. The fire one introduced himself as Khorage, and she was Sei. They smiled brightly, which confused me.

"In order to defeat us you had to determination, passion, Loyalty, desire, and love. If you missed even one of these we would have been able to overpower you." Sei said. "You can now enter to rescue your beloved."

"It's sooooo romantic!" Aqu squealed in delight. The rest rolled their eyes. I didn't hesitate; I went up to the door. It opened on its own, I didn't touch it. What I saw inside made me stop dead in my tracks, made me think my eyes were playing tricks on me.

It was my father.


	12. Chapter 12

I know it took me forever, but here it is! Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

He made no move to get up or turn around. He looked just as he had, he hadn't aged a day. "I see, so you've come." Inu no Taisho was two inches taller than Sesshomaru. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. His bangs parted in the middle. His cheeks had a dark blue ragged stripe from the middle of his eyes to underneath his hair. He looked a lot like Sesshomaru, the same build and shape.

"Did you expect any different?"

His father didn't answer the question. "She's a human, what you hate. There should be no reason you're here."

"You know though, know why I'm here. You've been watching."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's pointless to ask question you already know the answer to." Sesshomaru's eyes flicked around the room, until they rested on a slumped form behind his father. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "You planned all this."

"What if I did? Are you going to kill me?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the other deceased souls?"

"In order to watch you and Inuyasha grow up and mature I had to make a deal with Shi (death). I can't let you take her soul, Shi made the specific order. Normally I would just help them pass, but he said to make sure that she stayed. Shi has plans for her."

Sesshomaru was shaking now, his hands clenched into fists. "Father, you know I can't let you keep her." With that he leapt into the air, pulling out Tenseiga. His father had known this would happen and pulled out his own sword. Right before they hit Sesshomaru called out 'Dragon Strike'. Blue lightening erupted from the sword and struck in various places, including Inu no Taisho who stepped back, taking in the force. They kept swinging at each other, each looking like a blur.

Inu no Taisho smirked, and leapt into the air and landed behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru whirled around and blocked his attack, and came with one of his own. Sesshomaru knocked his father's sword out of his hands, and threw his own sword.

Inu no Taisho smiled, pleased at the thought that Sesshomaru kept the fight fair. He could have easily kept his sword and have an advantage, but instead he kept it fair. This didn't affect their fighting much, they were still a blur. Fluorescent green flashed here and there, either coming from Inu no Taisho or Sesshomaru.

Inu No Taisho had Sesshomaru pinned, his claws digging into his sons shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes started to glow red, but then his father released him. His father smiled sadly. "Sesshomaru, I am proud of you and Inuyasha. Each day I watched you grow up; I knew you were heading in the right path." He hugged Sesshomaru and then walked over to Kagome. He regarded her warmly, and then touched her face lightly. A blue light erupted and the only thing left in the room was Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rushed over to her, and looked around. The only evidence that Inu no Taisho was here was the moon necklace that now wrapped around Kagome's neck. Gently he picked her up, and started to the door.

A giant demon appeared, blocking the door. It was about three feet taller than Sesshomaru, and pure black except its eyes which were blood red. It had horns sticking out of its head in a crown, and a dark red aura surrounding it. He looked down at Sesshomaru, and smiled, revealing row upon row of sharp teeth. "Leave the girl and you can pass." It rumbled. Its voice was low and had a 'no argue' sense about it. Sesshomaru didn't let her go; the thought never crossed his mind.

"I can't do that." Sesshomaru said, his voice deadly serious. The demon chuckled. Then lightning-fast shot his clawed hand out to grab Sesshomaru, who leapt left to avoid the hand. The demon ran at Sesshomaru who still held Kagome. He struck quickly and accurately, carefully avoiding Kagome. He hit Sesshomaru in the shoulder, his claws digging in. Sesshomaru steeled himself, and tried to shove his hand through the demon's chest. The demon quickly jumped back, a smile spreading across his face.

The demon disappeared, and Sesshomaru jumped forward barely avoiding the claws from behind. Then the demon appeared in front of Sesshomaru, and grabbed Kagome.

~Kagome~

I was home, lying in my room. My alarm clock was going off, so I quickly turned it off. I quickly sat up in my bed. Buyo was lying at the foot of my bed, and lifted his head lazily. His gold/green eyes studied her lazily before arching his back and stretching. He meowed and then went over to me, saying good morning. I set him aside and crawled out of bed.

The carpeted rug felt foreign to my feet, which caused me to wonder why. I dismissed it, thinking it was just the fading effects of the dream. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where mom was cooking breakfast. "Mom?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if this was a dream. She turned around, a gentle smile on her face.

"Good morning dear!" She exclaimed brightly. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute, why don't you go wake up your brother?" I could only nod and turn around. Everything seemed familiar yet foreign, like this was only a memory. I opened the door to Sota's room and quietly entered. He looked so young and innocent while sleeping. An image came into my mind, of a boy with long with hair pinned to a tree. He had the same look that Sota did. I disregarded it, not sure what it meant.

I gently shook his arm. "Wake up Sota, come on." His eyes fluttered open, revealing his chocolate brown irises.

"Come on Kagome, just five more minutes." He said as he rolled over, turning his back on me.

"Then you're going to miss breakfast, and mom's making your favorite! I guess I'll just feed yours to Buyo." I said, my voice taking on the 'sisterly' tone.

"No!" He said, sitting straight up.

"Then get up silly." I said. I walked out, but then turned around right before I closed the door, and saw him rubbing his eyes sleepily. Quietly I shut the door, a small smile creeping up on my face. Maybe it was all just a dream.

I sat down at the table, a steaming plate of scrambled eggs with sausage set out in front of me. Sota sat next to me, scarfing down his plate. It all seemed so normal, but something kept nagging at me. After I got dressed I grab my backpack and walked out the door, waving goodbye to mom.

As I walked past the well house I saw Sota peeking in there. "Hey, what are you-"

"Nothing." He interrupted.

"You're not supposed to play in there." I said walking over to him.

"I'm not, it's the cat." He said, turning around to peek in there again.

"Did he go down to the well?" I asked, puzzled. I opened the door wider, so I could see, but I only saw the dimly lit room, with the well sitting in the center.

"Buyo!" Sota called out. "I don't know where else he could be."

"So go down." I said, kneeling by him.

"But why do I gotta be the one?" he asked, apprehension in his voice.

"Because you're the one that's looking for him." I said matter of factly. There was a strange noise coming from the well, and Sota jumped behind me.

"Something's down there!" He said, fear in his voice.

"Uh ya, the cat." I said, trying to calm him down. I stood up, and descended down the creaky stairs. _That sound, from inside the well_, I thought. Then I screamed as something rubbed up against my leg. I quickly glanced down and saw Buyo, purring and rubbing up against my leg.

"Buyo." Sota said, relieved. I picked up Buyo, examining him. "You make fun of me because I'm scared, and then you're all bleeheeeh." Sota said mockingly, trying to imitate my scream.

"Oh, look who's talking Mr. WhydoIhavetogo?" I shot back, while turning to face him.

Sota's face changed from bored to scared, and he quickly stood up. "S-Sis behind you!" He said pointing, as a bright light came from the well. The top exploded off of it and white tentacles came out. I stood in horror, unable to move. They grabbed me and pulled me in. I let go of Buyo, and he leapt out of my arms. I extended a hand to try to grab something, but only caught air. "What's going on?" I heard Sota yell. But then everything disappeared and I was in utter blackness.

In the distance I saw a man walking away. He was tall with dark black hair, and was wearing a dark blue business suit. I ran towards him, calling out dad. He turned around, and before I could touch him he disappeared. Now I was alone in the dark, with nothing but my mind. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I haven't seen my father since he left right after Sota was born. Floods of memories came into my head, and my whole life replayed before my eyes.

"I'm really dead." I said, my voice breaking. A part of me wasn't surprised, another part of me wanted to see everyone again.

~Sesshomaru~

The demon jumped back, tearing Kagome from Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru growled, deep in his throat. His eyes started to glow red, and a whipping wind started to swirl around him. The demon holding Kagome, just watched with a gleam in his eyes as Sesshomaru transformed.

Sesshomaru attacked with a vengeance, fast and furious. The fight was mostly a blur. Finally Sesshomaru sunk his fangs into the demon's neck. The demon cried out in shock, and dropped Kagome. Sesshomaru quickly let the demon go, which was about to claw him, and caught Kagome. The demon clutched its bleeding neck, and glared at Sesshomaru who was back in his human form holding Kagome.

"Shi will not be pleased." He said, his voice angry.

"I do not care, now I will be leaving. Sesshomaru walked out the door, which slammed shut behind him.

The demon walked into the dark room. Candles were dimly lighting the room, casting shadows everywhere. The demon, still holding his wounded neck, kneeled down before the throne. A tall figure sat in the throne, wearing spiky armor which matched his black spiky hair. His eyes were pure black, the white part included. "Shi, I am ashamed to admit that Sesshomaru has taken Kagome." He regarded the demon silently, and then dismissed him.

"We will see how this turns out." He said, a smirk appearing on his dark face. He snapped his fingers and a female demon quickly brought him an oval mirror. She set it up in front of him, and it showed the image of Sesshomaru jumping out of a portal and into the mortal world while holding Kagome's soul. "After all, I will have Kagome in the end." He said, his voice full of confidence.

~Kagome~

The darkness changed to a room, in it was two females. One had very long grey hair, tied back like Kaede usually has hers. She looked slightly younger than Kaede, but not by much. She had clear blue eyes, and looked like me. The other was younger, about 30, and looked like an older version of Kikyo. Her ink black hair was to her shoulders, in gentle waves. "Kagome, it's nice to meet you." Said the older female. "I am Ame, and this is my daughter Kaiko" Kaiko smiled warmly, and hugged Kagome.

"I hope my reincarnation wasn't too mean to you." Kaiko said.

"Where am I?" I asked, this all was very weird.

"This is the confrontation, to clear things up before you move on." Said Ame.

"So I am dead." I said, my voice a whisper. "I'm not going to get to see everyone one last time."

"We can tell you how they are." Ame and Kaiko said in unison. I nodded eagerly.

"Sango is married and pregnant." Ame said. "Miroku is a very happy."

"Shippo is with Rin and Kohaku, who are living with Sango and Miroku." Kaiko said. A smile crept on my face, everything seemed so peaceful.

"Inuyasha is married to Kikyo; they live in a house on the edge of Edo." Ame said.

"Your brother is going into junior high, and your mother is happy. Your granddad has started studying to learn more about history." Said Kaiko.

"Sounds like Granddad." I said, my voice shaky. Tears slid down my cheeks, but they were happy tears. After a moment's pause, I asked the question that had been on my mind. "What about Sesshomaru?"

"He's trying to save you." Ame said quietly. "He is quite the man, and reminds me of my Takuya."

I was visibly shaking now, my hands clenched into fists.

~Sesshomaru~

The castle loomed in front of Sesshomaru. He landed without a sound, and ran towards the door. The guards saw him coming and quickly opened the door; each had a surprised face on them. He raced through the halls, until he was in front of his mother's bedroom door. He opened it and entered the room. His mother was brushing Kagome's hair, which she put into a loose ponytail. When she looked up to see Sesshomaru, holding Kagome's soul, she nodded as she stepped back.

She had put Kagome in a simple Silver and midnight blue Kimono. Her pale face looked peaceful, like she was dreaming, not the face of someone who was dead. He laid the soul down on her lifeless body, and watched it sink into her. The color slowly returned to her, making her look alive. The warmth started to return as well. Slowly her chest started to rise and fall, signaling that she was breathing.

Her brown eyes fluttered open, searching the room. Then they rested on Sesshomaru's golden eyes. A small smile played on her lips, as tears started falling down her face. She hugged Sesshomaru tightly, burying her face in his chest. Sesshomaru returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

~Kagome~

Ame was talking about reincarnations, and then the room started to fade. Ame looked at her, first in surprise, and then her expression turned to delight. Kaiko had tears in her eyes. "It was nice to meet you!" Kaiko said, a huge smile on her face. Then everything went black, and I heard the steady pulse of my heart. I opened my eyes, and found I was in someone's bedroom. I looked around, until I found Sesshomaru. I smiled, tears falling down. I hugged Sesshomaru, happy that I can see him again. I buried my face into his chest. His arms went around me.

When I finally pulled away, I saw that another person was in the room. She had long silver hair like Sesshomaru. She had a dark purple crescent moon in the middle of her forehead like Sesshomaru as well, which meant that this was his mother. She smiled warmly, examining me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome. It's good to see Sesshomaru not worried and tense."

We left the next day, after his mother's insistence that we stay a night. She was a charming woman, and reminded me so much of Sesshomaru. She was kind, and seemed to like to play hostess. We left with promises that we would visit.


	13. Chapter 13

Here it is! This is a sad chapter, and a bit confusing. Please review! It keeps me going :P

**Chapter 13**

Shadows flickered along his face. The mirror in front of him showed no reflection, but instead an image of a girl. She had long ink black hair tied loosely behind her. She had on the clothes of a priestess, and a necklace with a dark blue crescent moon pendant on it. Her eyes were bright and alive, despite her recent death.

She was sitting next to a Youkai with long silver hair and piercing gold eyes. Sitting across from them was a girl a little older than the first. She had dark brown hair that was tied high atop her head, leaving her bangs and the remaining hair to frame her face. Her eyes were a few shades lighter than the other girl. She had on a simple green and white Kimono, which showed the slight bulge in her stomach from the upcoming birth. Next to her was a boy with short black hair that was tied in a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck. He had dark blue eyes that looked purple in some light. He was wearing a purple and black monk outfit.

All of them, except the Youkai, were smiling. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it must have been a pleasing subject. The Youkai talked a little bit too, but not as much as the priestess sitting beside him. Her name was Kagome, and he watched her, observing her every move. His pure black eyes held a secret; one that he knew would make her come back, back to hell.

_Kagome_

I waved goodbye to Sango and Miroku, wishing them the best of luck with the upcoming child. They smiled and waved back, wishing me the best of luck with my travels. Sesshomaru walked beside me, and I could tell he kind of enjoyed the visit. It had been a week since I had died. The only sign that I died was the nightmares. They woke me up at night screaming, where Sesshomaru would calm me down and make me go back to sleep. The only thing that kept me sane was him. He just had a calming effect on me.

We entered the woods at dusk, the sun just slipping below the horizon. A dull light filtered through the trees, casting soft pools of light in random places. There was a comfortable silence between us, both just enjoying the comfort of the trees which loomed above us. Birds flew high overhead, singing sweet songs of joy. I stared around in wonder; the woods seemed almost magical, like a fairy tale. We made camp near a river, and I fell asleep quickly.

_I knew this was no ordinary dream, it was a memory_. _I was sitting crouched down, my hands over my ears. The other children around me were taking turns, each saying something hurtful. I tried to block it out, just ignore it but it kept running through my head. Stupid, ugly, pathetic, all these words ran out of their mouths in harsh, crisp, tones. They started pushing, seeing that I just stayed still. I hit the hard concrete, and tears sprung into my eyes. "Leave me alone!" I said, over and over. They laughed at this. _

_ A man came over, and put a hand on one of their shoulders. He had spiky black hair and dark grey eyes. He was wearing a plain black shirt and jeans with sneakers on. There was a tingling sensation in my hands, but I ignored it. They all bolted, now that an adult was here to tell them no. He watched them run away and then slowly walked over to me. By that time tears were running down my face like a river. I rubbed my eyes then looked up at him. He offered me a hand and I gratefully took it. He helped me up, and then pulled out a tissue. "A tissue for an issue." He said brightly as he offered it to me. I stared at him in wonder, and hesitantly took it. Why was he being so nice? I dried my eyes with it and then blew my nose. He laughed a little. "May I take you home?" He asked._

_ "I don't want my mom seeing me like this! I don't want her to worry." I said quickly. He seemed surprised, but nodded. My father had left only a year ago, right after Sota was born. I still cried every night, missing him. Mom worried about me because of it, so I didn't want her burdened with my small problems. "How about ice cream then?" I followed his eyes to the ice cream stand down the street, a good place for one seeing as it was close the park I was at. He didn't wait for my answer, just took my small hand and led me over to the stand. "What flavor?" I read through the list, then chose chocolate chip. "Good choice! I'll have vanilla fudge." _

_ "Is this your sister? She's as cute as a button!" The man said with a smile as he handed me mine. _

_ "No, just cheering up a friend." He paid the man with a five, and we started walking towards my house. _

_ "Friend, I don't even know your name." I told him._

_ "My name is Takeshi." He said, flourishing it with a bow. _

_ "I'm Kagome." I said, and gave a little curtsy. We laughed, and continued on. My house was only about five blocks from the park, so it wasn't a long walk. By the time we got the front gate my face wasn't red from crying. "Thank you, that meant a lot to me!" I said._

_ "It was my pleasure. Don't let those kids bully you, okay?" His voice was soft and firm. I watched as the young me nodded enthusiastically. Then I started running up the steps to my house, and the man watched me go. Takeshi's eyes flickered to pure black, but the younger me didn't notice this. He put his hands in his pockets then turned around and walked away, an evil grin on his face. _

_ The scene around me seemed to bleed away, the noises getting farther and farther. This was not part of my memory. It was replaced by a dark room, lit by candles. In the center was a throne, and sitting on it was Takeshi. He motioned for me to come closer. As I did, his eyes changed to pure black, and his clothes turned to a dark red kimono, with a dark design. He seemed to radiate with darkness. I stopped in my tracks. Takeshi was a demon? That must have been the tingling sensation when I was with him, that I had right now._

_ "How nice to see you Kagome." He said, his voice the same as it was all those years ago. He still had that pleasant smile on his face, the one that the younger I admired. Now that I think about it that must have been what that tingle was. _

_ "Takeshi?" I asked, feeling very small next to him._

_ "So you remember me, after all these years." He said, his voice like a purr._

_ "You made a big impression. It's because of you that they didn't bully me again." I shrugged. It was the truth after all. _

_ "Don't act like it was no big deal. I remember such a sweet little girl, one with a smile like an angel, who sacrificed her happiness for her mother's. One who grew up way too fast." He said, his voice growing soft._

_ "It's not like I had a choice. When my father died, my mother and I both went through terrible pain. We still had Sota to look after, so I didn't want her to worry about me. She worried enough." _

_ "Yes, and then you worried her by going through the well. She was scared for you, scared that you'd never come back." _

_ "I know that, but I had to do it. I made the mistake, so I had to fix it."_

_ "Was it worth breaking your heart? Was it worth your innocence?" _

_ "Did I ever really have innocence?" I let out a shaky laugh; pouring my heart out to a guy I've only ever met once. _

_ "Everyone's had innocence; the eyes of a child are clouded by it." _

_ "Clouded? Ignorance is bliss. I would rather have the views of a child, than the pain of what comes after." My voice drifted off at the end._

_ "You don't mean that. You know as well as I do why." He said, and I thought I heard sadness in his voice. I wasn't for sure though; I wasn't even for sure about the memory. He could have altered it. _

_ "Why am I here? There must be a reason." My voice was even and smooth, no hint of anything._

_ "Have you ever wondered how your life would have been if you'd never gone back in time?" He asked, his voice low and guarded. He was avoiding the question, but I just went with it._

_ "I used to, while I was still traveling with Inuyasha. I've never regretted any of it though, the good and the bad." He raised his eyebrows at that._

_ "Would you change anything if you could?"_

_ I paused, deliberating. "No," I said slowly. "There is a reason for everything." I said, recalling the conversation I had with Kikyo way back when. "The past is what makes the future." _

_ "I could bring back your father, or maybe make Inuyasha choose you. I could change the past, or better yet, make you understand the past." He said, leaning forward in his seat. "You wouldn't have to worry about anything because you would know the reason behind it."_

_ "Some things are better if you don't know. That's the funny things about life, the possibilities, and the choices. It only comes around once, and the decision you made shows who you are. I'll admit that sometimes my decisions weren't the smartest, but you learn from your mistakes. In the end, your decisions are what make you." My voice went softer and softer, full of emotion. _

_ He shook his head, a smile on his face. "I wish more people had your optimism. Nowadays people always have darkness in their hearts, be it from greed or selfish desires. You on the other hand, can see something good in the worst of situations." _

_Sesshomaru_

As she slept, her mouth was open slightly. Her ink black hair surrounded her face, which looked peaceful. Her hands were in front of her face, which only kept up the innocent look. Her chest rose and fell steadily, and every so often a word would come out. Sesshomaru couldn't make any sense of them, bully, ice cream, eyes, innocence, what was she dreaming about? Her face didn't have a smile and not quite a frown either, so he couldn't tell if it was a good dream or bad.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked up at the night sky. Stars were strewn all about, dotting the sky with orbs of light. He could only see a patch, a fraction of the billions out there. A shooting star appeared, then disappeared; leaving behind nothing but the slight chance someone saw it. A few more appeared, but he didn't really pay any attention to them. Instead he was thinking of what she would say if she saw them.

Sesshomaru looked back down at her, and saw a tear escape. He found himself wiping it away with his thumb, not wanting to see her cry. Her eyes fluttered, but stayed shut. A low whimper came from her parted lips. Her expression stayed the same, not happy or sad. He started stroking her hair, feeling the soft strands glide between his fingers. One of her hands reached up and took mine, and snuggled it to her.

_Kagome_

"I could bring back your father, he's right here." Takeshi gestured behind him, and out stepped her father. He was almost exactly how I remembered him, ink black hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled warmly at me.

"Kagome." Mr. Higurashi said, and opened his arms. Tears started pouring down my face, and I ran into his arms. I cried into his chest, and he murmured comforting words to me. "It's ok, I know."

_Kagome was only four, but by that time she had already winded almost everyone she met around her finger. Her father, Mr. Higurashi, was walking her down the street to the park. Sota was taking a nap, so he thought they would have some bonding time. _

_ "Daddy, toss me!" Kagome squealed, raising her tiny hands up to him. He smiled down at her._

_ "Alright Kagome." He said, and picked her up. She immediately started giggling. "One… two… three!" He yelled, and threw her up into the air. She was screaming with delight by the time he caught her. She hugged him, her tiny arms circling his neck. His arms went around her tiny body, fingers going for the armpits. High pitched laughter erupted and her hands immediately went to meagerly try pulling the big ones off. _

_ "Daddy!" She squealed between giggles. "Stop!" _

_ "Stop what?" He said, acting all innocent. The both smiled, and he set her down. She grabbed his hand, and together they walked to the park. When they got home that afternoon, everything seemed fine. They were eating dinner, Mr. Higurashi helping Kagome while Mrs. Higurashi was helping Sota. Suddenly Mr. Higurashi fell out of his chair. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi looked down at him, bewildered. She rushed out of her chair, which clattered to the floor. Kagome hopped out of hers, and grabbed his hand. Mrs. Higurashi rushed for the phone, her fingers fumbling while dialing. _

_ "Daddy," Kagome sobbed, "Please get up!" Mr. Higurashi looked into his daughters eyes, and gave a weak smile. He wiped away the tears running down her face, and then began stroking her hair. _

_ "It's alright Kagome, don't' worry." He said, trying to sound calm and not in pain. She didn't want him to be strong; she wanted him to be better. _

_ "Don't lie daddy." She said, her voice small and quivering. "You're very sick, that's why you've been in the scary place, the one with people wearing white coats that stick needles in you." _

_ Mrs. Higurashi came over, her hands shaking. She stroked Mr. Higurashi's face, and he passed out. "No! Stay with me, don't fall asleep!" She said, panic in her voice. "The ambulance is on its way, just hang in there. Kagome, please go get Sota. Calm him down please." She said, putting on a brave face._

_ A month after Mr. Higurashi got out of the hospital, he was putting neatly folded clothes into a suitcase. Kagome tottered into the room, a tight frown on her small face. "When will you be back?" She said, her voice shaking but determined. Mr. Higurashi looked down at his small daughter, a sad frown on his face. _

_ "I don't know princess." He said, and bent down to hug her. She stood rigid, not hugging him back. When he pulled her away he held her at arm's length, examining her take on his decision. _

_ "Why are you leaving? I thought you loved mommy, Sota and me." She said, tears escaping._

_ "I do , but I don't want to keep hurting you all." He said. _

_ "This is goodbye Kagome." Takeshi's voice cut through the memory. "We will talk another time."_

_Sesshomaru_

A frown marred her sleeping face. It was not a happy dream anymore. She clutched his hand, as if holding on for dear life. Tears kept streaming down her face. Gently, with the hand she wasn't holding, he shook her shoulder. "Kagome, it's alright. It's just a dream." Sesshomaru said, trying to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her brown irises.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, relief filling her voice. She was sobbing, so he pulled her onto his lap. She cuddled into his chest, finding the comforting warmth she needed. "I don't want to remember anymore. I don't want to go through it again."

"Shh, everything ok." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. He stroked her hair, and kept whispering comforting words. When she was calmed down, she said one word: Takeshi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A week after the run-in with Takeshi, they came upon a silver gate. As they came closer, it opened. Sesshomaru did not seem bothered by it, but Kagome was curious. It led into a brilliant walkway, carefully tended. Beyond was a huge palace. The sunlight glinted off the white walls, almost blindingly.

"This place is beautiful." I breathed, astounded by the beauty. A servant, slightly taller than Kagome with bright spiky blue hair, came out of the door. He bowed when he came close. "M-my lord, you've returned. Everything's in order, just like you left it." He said, his words coming out rushed and tensed. It was obvious that he didn't want to displease his lord. With a glance over at me, he quickly added. "Should I set up a room for the lady?" He said, his voice faltering, unsure. The servant knew better than to ask why I was here.

"Yes, is my ward back?" Sesshomaru asked. The servant nodded, grateful that he wasn't getting a dark glare that his master was exceedingly well at.

"A demon slayer brought her back using a demon neko." _Sango was here? I wonder what she thought of this place. _

"Good, that is all." He said, dismissing the now-trembling servant who took off. They followed the servant inside, into a great hall. Sitting in there was Rin, who was watering a potted flower. When they entered she looked over her shoulder at us. A huge grin lit her face, and she put the bucket half full of water down. She rushed over to us and gave me a big hug.

"Kagome-Chan!" She exclaimed. Her big brown eyes were alight as she looked up at me.

"Hello Rin." I said to her, she had gotten taller since the last time I had seen her. Her hair was longer too, though still some was in a side ponytail. Sesshomaru brushed passed us, heading who-knows-where.

"Want to water all the flowers with me?" She asked, her voice hyper. "Jaken never wants to water the flowers, but they're so pretty!"

"Sure Rin." I accepted. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along, stopping to pick up the bucket full of water. She glided through a maze of hallways through a door and into a courtyard full of flowers, ferns, and all types of plants.

"I water them twice a day, after breakfast and before dinner!" Rin exclaimed brightly, going to the nearest plant. She squatted down, and carefully poured some water on it. She made her way around the courtyard, and about a third of the way she went to refill the bucket. I was sitting on a stone bench under the shade of the tree growing there. While she was gone refilling the bucket, images flooded my mind. I saw the dark room where I talked to Takeshi, and unconsciously I started shaking. Something about him seemed darker than any Youkai. His voice sent shivers up my spine. _'I could bring back your father.' _Something about that statement made my blood run cold. The only thing that could bring back the dead was tenseiga… right?

"Trust me Kagome." Takeshi said. I jumped, and looked around. Takeshi was nowhere in sight. My heart started pounded, and suddenly everything was too bright. I squeezed my eyes shut, but saw only the image of that dark room. A scream was building up, but suddenly everything vanished when I heard Rin. I could hear water splash on the ground, and I looked to see Rin struggling to carry the heavy bucket. I hopped up.

I was getting dressed when I heard Takeshi again. "I can, and you know that." I froze. Suddenly I couldn't control my body. My hand flew out to grab an arrow in the quiver. I had been practicing my archery earlier. I held it out as if to stab myself in the throat. 'No!' I struggled against myself, using everything I had to stop myself. Sweet formed on my forehead, which just made me struggle harder. My powers flared out and I landed on the floor. The arrow was thrown across the room, clattering on the floor. I breathed heavily, thoroughly worn out.

A servant burst through the door. "Mistress, are you ok?" She asked. I nodded and pulled myself up into a sitting position. With shaking fingers I started to finish getting dressed and sighed in relief when the servant helped me.

"Thank you Mari." I told her, giving her a smile. She smiled back and left the room, not before she looked back over her shoulder at me. She was worried.

"You're wearing down." Takeshi said. Although by this time I wasn't surprised. He tried to take control of my body again, and I struggled against him. My right arm thrashed around, under his control. It grabbed onto my throat, squeezing. I tried prying it off with my left, and fell off the chair I was on. Rin, who I was watching color, rushed over to my side.

"Kagome!" She exclaimed. Her eyes were wide, scared and worried at the same time. Her hand hovered over mine at my throat. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. My powers flared out again, and my hand instantly let go. Rin screamed and put a hand to cover her eyes. I lay there on the ground, and just breathed. After a few seconds, I felt Rin's hand on mine. It was shaking slightly, just like her voice. "Are you okay?" It was a plea.

"Yes, I'm alright." I told her as I sat up. She sighed in relief, her hand squeezing mine reassuringly. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They were sympathetic and worried. "Don't worry about me. I'll be ok." I gave her a smile, but she didn't smile back.

As my eyes closed, I could just tell I wasn't going to dream pretty things.

_I was in total blackness. I couldn't move or anything. Images of my life flew by in front of me, every emotion was replayed. Loss, hurt, sorrow, all of these cut me like a sword. None of the memories were happy ones, just all the bad things that have happened. A cold dread swept over me as the scene changed to me standing on front of a gate. In gothic black letters read the word 'Hell'. _

_As the gate opened, revealing nothing but flames, the temperature got to searing hot. I stood rooted to the spot, not wanting to go in there. Black chains shot out from the flames. The scorched my flesh and I screamed as they started dragging me in. The more I struggled against the chains, the more they hurt. As I touched the flames, agony swept over me. I was more than on fire, it felt like I was being pulled apart and shriveling up all in one. _

_Then the chains let me go, and I started falling. I watched as the flames engulfed me, and I hit the ground. The breath went right out of me, and I stared up into the flames that still surrounded me. Cool hands brushed the hair from my face, and I sighed. They felt good, but my heart froze when I saw who it was. "Such power." He said, his pure black eyes shining. "Don't worry my dear; all the pain will be gone. The flames are here to purify the people; your memories will not haunt you any longer. Especially since most of them are such sad memories." _

_I slapped his hand away. "No! I don't want to be purified. I'm fine the way I am, my memories are what made me the way I am." I tried to sit up, but all my strength was gone. _

"_Oh, you'll still be you. You just won't have the burden of your past to weigh you down. You deserve power, more than you already have. I can give it you, all you have to do is let me." He said patiently, like he knew I was going to say yes. I glared, and once again tried to sit up. This time I could, but not without so much effort. _

"_I don't want more power. All I want is peace, so leave me alone!" I took a deep breath, not watching his reaction, and tried to stand up. I fell back down, my legs crumpling underneath me. He caught me right before I hit the ground, and where his hands touched a numbness spread out. It took me a second to realize what he was doing, and by then I couldn't feel my back. "No!" I screamed, and struggled to get out of his grasp. The numbness was spreading, almost to my knees and elbows. I was slowly losing control of my body. _

"_Shh, don't worry darling. It will all be over soon and you will thank me." My hand connected with his face, and I saw impatience flicker across his face. He growled, low and deep. I stopped trying to escape, fear seeping in. Why did he want me, my power? Everything started to blur, and I heard someone faintly calling my name. Takeshi looked surprised, then his mouth quirked up at the corners. "Looks like my time is up, I will see you again." With that he let me go, and the numbness started to disappear, and my strength started to return. _

I blinked open my eyes, and looked into golden ones. Long silver hair framed a perfect face. A hand was lightly touching my cheek, and it felt cool against my skin. "Sesshomaru." I breathed, and he pulled me against him. I relaxed into his chest, relieved that my nightmare was over. He held me tightly, and the entire nightmare washed away. "Were you calling my name?" I asked after a few moments. He nodded, his silver hair brushing against my arm when he did. It left a trail of goose bumps as the soft strands grazed my arm. I shivered involuntarily, and Sesshomaru pulled the covers up around us. I fell asleep, not dreaming of anything.

It was a week later when I saw Takeshi again. I was barely conscious, the moon letting in soft rays of light into my bedroom. I had closed my eyes for a second, and saw his black throne. The heat from the room quickly rushed over me, sending shivers down my spine. I opened my eyes, forcing myself to sit up. A head rush came on and I had to really focus to stay up. I threw the covers aside and stepped onto the cold marble.

I made my way to get some water, and chugged down the glass. I splashed some on my face, trying to wipe away the memory of him. Quietly I padded back to my room, and sat back down on the soft bed. I regretted ever closing my eyes; because once they were shut I couldn't open them again.

_His throne was right in front of me, him sitting on it smiling down at me. I sent daggers at him, while willing myself to wake up. "Come on, just accept that I am stronger than you." he said triumphantly. _

"_No! What do you want with me anyways?" I demanded, my voice tight with strain. _

"_Your powers of course, just think of the things we can do!" He leaned forward, his black eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation. "Together we will kill all humans." _

"_What makes you think I will kill my own kind?" I asked, horrorstruck. He leaned back and laughed, his voice filling the room. _

"_You are only part human. You don't belong with them anyway; your power is just too much for them. That is why you hang out with demons, like the one you have on a leash." I growled at him, standing up. I stomped up to him and got right up in his face._

"_Don't you dare insult Sesshomaru like that." My voice was low and lethal. "No matter how much you try I will never help you, and if you think you can make me you are wrong." I stepped back, crossing my arms. For a second I saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. He smiled, and stood up. _

"_You are pretty confident, but you have no choice in the matter." He put a hand on top of my head, and I felt the numbness seeping in again. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing myself to wake up._

I opened my eyes, and saw my room. I sighed in relief, and hoped out of bed. I padded into Sesshomaru's room. I crawled in beside him, snuggling up close to him. He wrapped an arm around me, making me feel safe and sound. I quickly fell asleep, glad that I wasn't dreaming of anything.

The next week I was on edge, afraid that he would show up again. Sleep became something I wanted to avoid, but never could. I often crawled into Sesshomaru's bed, and that helped if only slightly. Sesshomaru could only fight physically, and this battle was mental.

A week went by, then a month. I knew he wasn't going to give up, so I remained on guard. Two months passed, and still no sign. It was then I knew he was planning something. I had no idea what, and I didn't want to find out. I had finally begun to sleep well again, even sleeping in my own bed. Still, something was up.

I had crawled into bed, and then my maid Mari came in. She was a frail demon, her medium length pale pink hair barely reaching her shoulders. Her bangs went right above her eyes, something that would have bothered me but didn't seem to bother her. She came in holding a glass of water. "Here my lady." She said meekly, holding it out.

"Thank you." I said as I took it. I paused for a second. "Why'd you bring me a glass of water?" I asked. Sure she always seemed worried for me, but we've never really become super close.

"You seemed like you needed it." She said stuttering. She smiled, bowed, and then left. I took a drink, and then set it down.

A few seconds later, I passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Merry Christmas! ^.^ Hope yours will be better than mine!

**Chapter 15**

Mari had always seemed so innocent. She never talked back, and I honestly thought she was one of the nicest people I had ever met. Sure she was a demon, but not all demons are bad. We had talked a few times before, and each time she was extremely polite. If I hadn't been so busy with Rin, I would have talked with her more.

I always try to see the best in people, it's who I am. Even when I opened my eyes to see Mari standing above me dressed in black and red demonic armor, I didn't want to believe she had betrayed me. In my head she was still the frail, kind maid that was worried about me. She smiled maliciously. Her eyes, which I had always viewed as a washed out red, were now the color of dried blood. Her hair which had reminded me of a dusky rose pink, now seemed to be dull flames.

"Why?" I asked, trying to crane my head so I could look around. The room was dark, lit by candles. She chuckled, her head tilting back slightly.

"Why? Because he asked me to." She said sweetly. So, this was what he was planning. Was Mari part of it all along though? Kagome wondered this as she stared at Mari. If so, then was he just toying with her? Mari walked away, disappearing into the dark.

Kagome screamed, at the injustice. Was this her fate? To be destined to always be in danger, never able to live a normal life? She screamed until she couldn't anymore, her throat dry and voice lost. It was then Takashi showed himself, chuckling lightly as he walked to her. She felt ready to pass out. With a cold hand, he forced her to look at him. His face was inches from hers, blood red eyes staring in delight. He had on an 'I've won' smile.

She jerked her head out of his hands, and he tsked. "Now Kagome, that is most impolite. The least you can do is look at me. After all, we are going to be spending a lot of time together my dear."

"That's what you think." Kagome glared at him.

"Well, I can't say it will be "you" exactly." He mused, he grinned at her. "After the procedure it will hardly be you. After all, someone's personality is a big part of who they are." He let her go, putting his hands behind his back. Her eyes widened, and he chuckled. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. I promise." With that he walked away, leaving behind an aura of cold.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled while running up to the house. Kikyo stepped out of the door, followed by Inuyasha.

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, annoyance clearly written on his face.

"There is a dark priest gathering the souls of maidens." Kikyo glared.

"Dark priest?" Kikyo demanded. Shippo nodded.

"He has already gotten many souls," Shippo sniffed, "Including Sango's."

"What?!" Inuyasha demanded in outrage. Kikyo's face was in shock.

"Miroku is already tracking him down. So I came to get you guys." Shippo said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Kikyo g-," Inuyasha started, but Kikyo was already walking to get their things. She came out a minute later with her bow and arrows and Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. "Shippo, which direction did Miroku head?"

"North-west, which was where the priest headed. I can show you!" Inuyasha, after hearing the direction, brushed him off. Shippo called after him, trying to catch up to the hanyou.

He would just have to go on his own; after all, Sango was like his aunt.

Miroku was on Kirara. The demon neko had not even given him a chance to comprehend what had just happened before it had flung him on its back and taken off. He held on for dear life, holding his staff in one hand and holding onto Kirara with the other. The demon neko soared through the skies faster than ever, frantic to get her masters soul back.

Miroku couldn't help but think about his former companions. It was missions like these that they had often gotten into. Yet there was no demon-slayer to grope (and then get slapped), or hanyou to rely on for brute force, or little kitsune to observe, or miko to cook food. It was just him and Sango's demon neko, on a mission to save the one they love.

The dark priest would pay, would pay twenty fold for stealing Sango's soul. Kirara and he would make sure of it.

"My lord," Mari said while bowing before him, "Daku has almost gathered enough souls. Though it seems like a monk, a hanyou, a priestess, and kitsune are all in pursuit." He raised an eyebrow.

"Her old pack?" Takashi almost laughed. He had often watched their struggles against the Shikon no tama, watching in amusement as they spent years tracking down Naraku. Oh yes, he was all too familiar with Naraku.

"They don't know you possess the miko. Daku took the soul of the Taijiya; they are merely trying to retrieve it." Mari stared down at her feet, not wanting to meet his eyes. She knew Takashi loved a good battle.

"Good, have Daku give back the soul." Mari almost questioned him, but thought better of it. "On second thought, have Daku fake his death while giving the soul back. They have no business in this, and they most likely will pursue even after retrieving the taijiya's soul."

Mari nodded and headed off to tell Daku.

She walked through the hallway, careful to keep thinking about her mission so her mind didn't wander off. That night kept coming back when her mind wondered off. So she placed a firm lock on her mind, forcing it to only think about the mission at hand. She had to tell Daku to fake his death when battling the hanyou, monk, and kitsune, and tell him to give up the Taijiya's soul. She repeated it in her head over and over again. It became a mantra.

Daku was just arriving at the castle, and Mari met him at the entrance. "Good day my lady." Daku said while bowing with a wolfish smile. He was only slightly taller than Mari, three and a half inches at the most. He had pitch black shoulder length hair, and chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to hold a dark secret. His nose was slightly crooked, and his cheekbones were angled sharply.

"You have new orders." Mari said sharply, glaring at him. "You collected a certain taijiya's soul, and it is to be returned. You will also fake your death in the process when battling the ones who are coming to claim the soul." Daku blinked.

"Then I will have to retrieve another soul for the spell." He said angrily. His chocolate brown eyes swirling with black.

"That's not my problem." Mari said flatly. Daku sighed heavily, then seemed to brighten up.

"Why don't you come with me?!" He suggested, smiling brightly at her. Mari rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!" he begged. "It will be fun! You can watch my dramatic death unfurl as I battle my foes!"

Mari sighed, thinking of no excuse so she could decline him.

Miroku was surprised to find Inuyasha and Kikyo had wanted to come along. Shippo must have told them, he thought. Kirara greeted them as they came into his camp, already aware of their presence before Miroku. They chatted around the campfire solemnly, and Miroku couldn't help but miss Sango even more. He kept imagining what she would say to Inuyasha's blunt comments, and Kikyo's soft chimes.

They were just about to retire with Inuyasha on guard when Kirara suddenly hopped up. Everyone turned toward the direction, and Inuyasha cursed. Out walked Sesshomaru.

Kikyo listened as Jaken, who was accompanying Sesshomaru, told of the kidnapping of Kagome. It took a few minutes to get Inuyasha settled down. He also told them of the man Takashi, who was the kidnapper. The man seemed familiar to Kikyo, though she had no idea where she had heard or seen of him before. She saw the far-off look in Sesshomaru's eyes, and had a pang of guilt for him. She knew all too well the pain of having your loved one taken. A thought popped up in her head, and she blurted it out. "This doesn't seem like a mere coincidence. We are going the same way, so this dark priest has to somehow be related to the Kagome kidnapping." Sesshomaru didn't move an inch.

Inuyasha decided to speak. "Well, it does seem very timely. How would they be connected though?" Everyone contemplated it.

Shippo listened to their conversation, carefully hiding his aura. He had arrived at their camp just after Sesshomaru did, though he made sure Inuyasha didn't see him. He clenched his fist at the telling of Kagome being kidnapped. He had to admit that when he saw Sesshomaru, he had looked expectantly for Kagome. He sorely missed her, missed her warmth and kindness. Kaede just wasn't the same.

Kagome awoke to someone stroking her hair. It felt wrong though, and everything hit her at once. Her eyes flew open, and she struggled against her bindings. She heard a chuckled coming from her right. She turned her head while glaring, to look directly into Takashi's.

He was an inch from her face, and she almost jumped back. She stayed there though, eyes as sharp as a blade. Takashi stared into her eyes for a moment, before straightening up. "Kagome, I am here to make one last offer." He said, his voice going flat. "I will give you your normal life, in exchange for your power."

"Normal?" Kagome asked apprehensively. Takashi nodded.

"Yes, it will be as if your father never died and you never went down the well." Takashi explained. "Your miko powers will be gone, giving you a completely normal life. It will be what your life should have been." Kagome remained silent, trying to picture what her life would have been like if her father never died. Takashi watched, noting every emotion that crossed her face. Confusion was a given. Hope, he expected that one. Fear, everyone fears the unknown. What he didn't expect was desperation.

Sango was in pitch black, but felt oddly calm. Occasionally a picture will pop up, memories that she had locked away or had forgotten. The emotions would come with them, fear, hope, joy, sorrow, they all seemed intensified.

The one that hurt the most was oddly not the death of her clan. Instead it was when she found out her brother didn't remember any of the business with Naraku. She had to be the one to tell him he had killed the whole clan and her. That hurt more than anything, feeling that agony again. Sure, she got over it, but revisiting that memory was like a hot iron pressed to her heart. Slowly, her whole life seemed to appear in front of her, one memory at a time.

When they finally found the dark priest, Miroku was infuriated all over again. The fury was now ten-fold. He didn't hesitate like normal when trying to kill. Instead he let his emotions play out, striking with fierce vigor. They rest of the 'gang' joined in, Kikyo with her purifying arrows, Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga, Kirara with her lethally sharp fangs and claws, Sesshomaru with Bakusaiga, and Jaken with the staff of two heads.

Daku parried all their attacks, occasionally losing focus and getting cut here and there. An arrow sent by Kikyo was dodged, but at the cost of a gash to his arm. Finally, he leapt back and started laughing. In his mind he kept thinking of his orders. Kill them all. It was new, seeing how Sesshomaru was there things were not so simple. They knew about Kagome, so they must die.

With a flick of his wrist he threw a sutra at the priestess, and it landed on the hanyou who jumped in front to protect her. He quickly dodged the monk's staff and the demon's sword. The sutra burned into the demons upper arm, causing him to lose control of that arm. The arm started jerking uncontrollably, and while the hanyou was distracted he threw another at him.

Though this one didn't meet the target it still intensified the battle, which is what he wanted. He anticipated every move, easily dodging the attempts at his life. What Daku hadn't anticipated, was the kitsune that hadn't been present before suddenly blind him with fox-fire. In that short time, a blade went through his chest. Everything seemed still for a moment, and then the blade was roughly pulled out. Looking up at the person responsible, he saw the taiyoukai.

He screamed as all the souls he had collected rushed from his body, each one seeming to rip a piece of his own soul with it. He slumped in defeat when they all left, and closed his eyes. He listened as the group left, rushing toward where Takashi was probably waiting for them.

After they had left, he heard a choking and then a rush of footsteps. Suddenly gentle hands were lifting his head onto a soft lap. When he opened his eyes he saw Mari's filled with tears. Her hands stroked his face, shaking. "I knew you loved me." Daku said, attempting to smirk. Mari half sobbed/half laughed.

"Of course I do." She whispered, a tear falling and landing on his cheek. He tried to hold on, but everything started to fade away, the pain, the touch of Mari's hands. "No no no no no." Mari said, but he could barely hear her.

Takashi slammed his fist down. Obviously he was going to have to deal with them himself. He almost smiled at the thought. He would relish in ending their lives, and once and for all getting her power. He wouldn't drag out the fight, there was no point. What he wanted came after the fight. He always got what he wanted.

He should have expected it really. Sure Daku was powerful, but against seven that were almost as powerful as him? Daku didn't stand a chance. There was no changing it now. All that was left was preparing to kill them and then take Kagome's powers. After all, he could always find another dark priest willing to trade power and wealth for the simple task of binding a miko's powers.


End file.
